Draco's Transformation
by Shena
Summary: Harry and Ron are sick of Malfoy bullying people around and come up with a plan to stop him. What they don't realise is that spells can't change a person but only cause consequences. HGDM (COMPLETE!)
1. Quarrels and Plots

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or the story. J.K.Rowling does.  
  
/To those people who are still waiting for Summer Surprises2, I have ideas for it but it still won't be ready for a while, sorry!/ The only other thing I want to say is: R/R!  
  
Chapter1  
  
'What a beautiful day!' Exclaimed Hermione. 'After all that rain and thunder.'  
  
Ron bent down to feel the earth with his fingers and looked up in surprise. 'The grass isn't even wet.'  
  
'I suppose we won't be needing this anymore then.' Harry held up the picnic mat that he had carried down from the castle so that they wouldn't get muddy clothes.  
  
'No, we can still use it anyway Harry because the grass is prickly.' Said Hermione.  
  
Harry lay out the mat under a shady tree where they sat down together and enjoyed the view of the lake.  
  
Luckily it was a weekend so they were not kept inside on this rare, warm, cloudless day. In fact as Harry glanced at his surroundings it seemed as though every student was in the school grounds enjoying the sun. Even Hagrid was out of his hut playing fetch with Fang.  
  
Moving closer to Harry's side Ron said, 'Hey Harry, look over there.'  
  
Harry looked in the general direction of Ron's gaze. 'Where?'  
  
'Over there by that birdbath Hagrid built last month.' Ron pointed.  
  
Then Harry noticed what Ron was looking at. Several sixth year girls were wearing muggle bathing suits and sunbaking on towels.  
  
Harry grinned. One of the girls there was Ginny's friend Louise who was also Ron's newest fancy. He tried to see who else was there but could only recognise one other girls who was a Ravenclaw.  
  
Hermione was not impressed. 'Silly girls, showing off their legs to baboons like you two. Don't they have any moral?'  
  
'Now Hermione, no need to exaggerate. What is wrong with a healthy sunbath to soak in all that vitamin D. Really, you should go over and join them.' Ron teased.  
  
Hermione reddened but ignored the comment. She picked up her book '10 best ways to study for N.E.W.T.s' and turned her back to the boys.  
  
Harry looked back over to the girls and was amused to see Dean Thomas with Colin Creevey's camera, hiding behind some bushes near them. He pointed it out to Ron who had it in mind to ask Dean afterwards for a copy of the photographs.  
  
Then all at once Seamus Finnegan appeared around the corner, uttered a quick spell and water came out from the birdbath and was showered on the girls. As quick as lightning, Dean jumped up and flashed the camera several times and the two boys ran away.  
  
The sight was hilarious and many of the people watching began to laugh hysterically. The girls were creaming in shock and anger and the poor birds that had been bathing and drinking were now flying off in fright to the nearby trees and making a terrible racket.  
  
Harry and Ron were among those who were laughing until Hermione pointed out, 'Look, poor Ginny is saturated. Dean is in for it now.'  
  
Ron became serious immediately. 'What? Ginny? Where?'  
  
Looking over he noticed Ginny amongst the sunbaking girls. She looked furious and was yelling after Dean and Seamus who were almost out of sight already.  
  
Ron stood up very quickly.  
  
'Ron where are you going?' Asked Hermione.  
  
'To have a talk to Ginny!' Ron replied angrily. 'What is she doing wearing those skimpy bathers in front of all these boys!'  
  
Hermione couldn't believe her ears. 'What are you talking about? You didn't seem to mind a minute ago-'  
  
'That was before I saw Ginny-'  
  
'What is the difference? -'  
  
'She is my sister-'  
  
'And she is also sixteen years old-'  
  
'.doesn't matter how old-'  
  
'Really Ron, don't be so unreasonable-'  
  
'Me, unreasonable? But even you were saying before that is was immoral!'  
  
'Look it isn't such a big deal and see, her bathers are hardly revealing compared to some of the other bikinis. You should be proud-'  
  
'Hermione, I'm not stupid enough to fall for that one.' Ron said hotly.  
  
Hermione sighed. 'I am just trying to save your sister from further embarrassment. Don't say anything to her Ron, it will only anger her.'  
  
Before Ron could answer back again, Harry distracted him.  
  
'What! What is it?' Ron shouted in frustration. 'Oh, sorry.'  
  
'Never mind. Look there both of you. It's Malfoy.' Said Harry.  
  
'Oh no, what is he doing this time.' Said Hermione.  
  
'Bullying another first year.' Said Harry. 'Crabbe and Goyle are holding the kid and Malfoy ha his wand out.'  
  
'Quick, we have to help him.' Said Hermione.  
  
'And get the same treatment? No thankyou, I would rather go tell a teacher.' Said Ron.  
  
Harry thought this was a rather odd conversation as it was usually Hermione who wanted to tell the teacher.  
  
There isn't enough time to get a teacher. The kid will have already been abused and dumped by then.' Said Harry and marched forward.  
  
The three of them hurried across the grounds towards where Malfoy was just in time to stop him causing any damage.  
  
'Well if it isn't Potter and his clowns. Come to save the day again?' Malfoy sneered.  
  
'Leave him alone Malfoy.' Harry said sternly.  
  
'And miss out on all this fun?' Said Malfoy. (Crabbe and Goyle sniggered).  
  
Harry took out his wand. 'Let him go before you regret it.' Ron and Hermione did the same and stepped into place at his sides. The little first year boy was looking very scared and anxious.  
  
'And what will you do Potter.' Malfoy spat out, his voice now cold and malicious. 'You have a Mudblood and a brat who can't do a spell properly if his life depended on it. You don't stand a chance.' He gestured to Crabbe and Goyle to let the kid go. ' I think I can have a lot more fun with you three.'  
  
Harry felt the heat rise inside him like a rush of fire and was about to curse Malfoy but was suddenly stopped.  
  
'What's goin' on 'ere?' Came Hagrid's deep disapproving voice.  
  
'Malfoy was just bullying a little boy before we came-'  
  
'Nonsense Potter. We were just being friendly. Trust you to turn the story around and be the little hero.' Malfoy said in a low ferocious voice.  
  
Harry could have lunged on him then if Ron and Hermione had not held him back.  
  
'Now you two stop this brawlin'. I don' want ter see yeh gettin yerselves into trouble.' He turned on Malfoy. 'an what's this abou' you bullyin' a kid? I'll have ter repor' yeh ter Dumbledore if I see any more disturbances.'  
  
Malfoy, who wasn't taking any of this seriously, decided to go someplace else where there wasn't anyone to get him in trouble and left without a word(only a dirty look).  
  
'Thankyou Hagrid.' Said Hermione.  
  
'That's alrigh'. I'll be keepin a close eye on that fellow.' He looked at them kindly, 'I just don' wan' ter see you three gettin in a sticky mess with this bein yer last year an all.'  
  
Hagrid returned to his hut where Fang was watching them curiously.  
  
Harry didn't move but stood holding his wand tightly.  
  
'Come on Harry, no use letting this ruin our day.' Said Hermione.  
  
'I wish Hagrid hadn't have come. I would have given Malfoy the lashing he deserves.' Harry said. Hermione and Ron(who was also angry) managed to calm Harry and take him back to the tree. As they crossed the grounds they avoided the many gazes which followed them.  
  
'We have to do something. Malfoy can't be allowed to go on treating people like this and getting away with it.' Said Harry.  
  
'I agree but we've tried it before haven't we? And there isn't anything we can do.' Said the hot and bothered Ron.  
  
'We haven't tried charms yet.' Said Harry.  
  
'Harry don't be ridiculous, we can't do that!' Said Hermione.  
  
'Why not? It can't make matters worse-'  
  
'But we aren't allowed Harry. If we were found out we could end up in deep trouble. As much as I would like to see Malfoy cop it, I just don't agree with using charms.'  
  
'No-one has to find out though.' Harry persisted. ' And we won't do anything dangerous, just something simple to stop him from causing harm to others. That seems like the right thing to do. If it were as simple as telling professor McGonagall then that's what I would do but that has never stopped him before. I say we take it into our own hands but be careful so that we aren't found out.'  
  
Hermione looked helplessly at Ron who seemed to be busy studying a twig on the ground. 'I'm still not sure about this. Don't you realise? By using a spell like this it is practically like being a dark wizard, even if your intentions are good.'  
  
'Don't be silly Hermione. We aren't hurting anyone, in fact we are helping people. We are stopping the bad from doing evil and if the charms are only temporary then we can just experiment with it.' Harry responded.  
  
Hermione still looked sceptical. 'I won't be involved in your plans. If you two want to do it then go ahead but I have my ethics to think about. And plus' she added, 'I am Head Girl.'  
  
Harry and Ron exchanged glances but seemed satisfied with her answer. 'You'll see it our way soon enough Hermione.' Said Harry.  
  
Hermione nodded to him but told herself that no, she would not become involved no matter how much she wanted to see Malfoy humiliated (because he bloody well deserves it). But at the same time she would not tell on her friends but merely turn a blind eye. She just hoped they wouldn't get caught. And she certainly hoped there wouldn't be any serious consequences for messing with magic. 


	2. Walk in the Dark

I just wanted to say thankyou to Miss Lesley for her review and I've decided to now make Hermione more opposed to Harry and Ron's plans to be true to her character.  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
Harry and Ron hurried along the many passageways of Hogwarts, attempting to make as little noise as possible as they made their way to the library. It was past midnight and even the school prefects and Heads of house (which included Hermione) would be asleep by now but there was still Mrs. Norris to be wary of. She lurked throughout the school the entire night and seemed to sense trouble.  
  
Although Harry had snuck out after hours on numerous occasions since he had come to the school, he was still nervous about creeping about especially when he had been caught plenty of times before. From experience Harry knew that Hogwarts was a very mysterious place and it was easy to find yourself lost no matter how many times you had explored it, even more so when it was dark.  
  
And he remembered the time in his first year when he had snuck into the Restricted Section to search for information on Nicolas Flamel and had been so close to being caught due to one of the books screaming at him and alerting Mr. Filch. But this time would be different. He had learnt from his mistakes and would be very careful.  
  
He and Ron were now descending a long stairway made from white marble and luckily it wasn't enchanted to move or it would have taken them a lifetime to get to their destination. They crossed a familiar hall, went through a few doors and finally arrived inside the large library that they visited so often. Making their way noiselessly passed the towering jam-packed bookshelves Ron endeavoured to maintain a grip on the invisibility cloak, which was now a little small for the grown boys and kept slipping off their heads.  
  
At last they reached the Restricted Section, which was hidden at the very back of the library. They carefully stepped over the rope that separated these books from the rest of the library and Ron lit the lamp as Harry began to search for a suitable book for their task.  
  
He studied numerous covers and titles hardly daring to open them in case something screamed out at him again until he came across an old black book titled "Aisling". He pulled it out of the shelf and opened it slowly to the page of contents. 'Hmm, this is interesting.'  
  
Ron looked at him curiously. 'What is it about?'  
  
Harry replied, 'There are some Aisling charms which can either cure nightmares or give someone horrible dreams or particular visions (there are several choices). You could give someone a terrible fright with some of these spells.' Harry closed the book and returned it to its original position.  
  
'What are you doing?' Ron asked.  
  
'We can't use that spell on Malfoy.' Said Harry. 'Although it would be very amusing it won't change his attitude but only stress him out which could possibly make him more irritating.'  
  
'Your right. Then Hermione would start rambling on again about "consequences".' Ron quivered distastefully. He couldn't stand Hermione's endless lectures and most of all hated how she was always right (But he would die before ever admitting that to anyone).  
  
Harry searched through two whole shelves, striving to ignore the intense perception that the books were whispering to each other and Ron's twitching uncomfortably beside him, but still couldn't find anything that would work without actually causing serious danger to Malfoy.  
  
' "Accidental" Accidents.Memory Loss.Reverse and Backfire Charms.Animagus- '.  
  
'Hang on, what was that last one?' Ron asked.  
  
'Animagus?' Said Harry.  
  
'No, the one before that.' Said Ron.  
  
'Reverse and backfire charms. Uh, it says here that whoever is under these spells will be influenced against his or her will for twenty-four hours. They work differently: One will force the person to do the opposite action than intended. The other causes the charm to backfire.' Harry trailed off as he read the following passages.  
  
Suddenly his face lit up. 'Ron! This is perfect. If we put this spell on Malfoy then when he intends to do something cruel to someone it will backfire onto himself and he will cause harm to himself instead. Of course we have to pronounce the spell in a certain way to have that specific effect because there are different outcomes.  
  
'Brilliant.' Said Ron. 'So that way it will look like he is bashing himself up and people won't be suspicious, they will only think he has gone completely nuts!'  
  
Harry was beginning to feel quite excited by now. 'The spell is simple enough so we won't need Hermione after all.'  
  
Ron gathered the lamp, Harry put away the unwanted books and they quietly left the library, glad the search was over.  
  
They hurried back through the doors, up the marble stairs and through many passageways until they came to.somewhere they had never seen before.  
  
'Just a minute,' said Harry, 'we took the wrong turn. We should have gone right.'  
  
Ron was confused. 'But we never get lost here.'  
  
'I know but ever since Professor Binns relocated those old paintings from down the hall we didn't recognise our way. But that is alright we just have to go back.' Said Harry.  
  
They returned to the right trail and were about to continue through the next hallway when they heard a movement in the distance.  
  
'Great, it must be Mrs. Norris.' Said Harry.  
  
'Can we ever break the rules without her knowing!' Said Ron in frustration.  
  
'It is strange though, when I checked the Marauders Map back in our room I could have sworn the old cat was at the other end of the castle.' Said Harry.  
  
'So she couldn't have made her way here that quickly.' Said Ron, 'unless she knows about some secret passages that Fred and George never discovered.'  
  
'Don't be ridiculous.' Whispered Harry. 'We would have seen it on the Map. No it mustn't be her.'  
  
'But who?' Asked Ron.  
  
'I don't know but I'm not sticking around to find out.' He began to tiptoe away with Ron close behind.  
  
Rounding another corner they found themselves on the track to the Divinations tower.  
  
'Alright, we have to take the long way back from here.' Said Harry. 'I just wish I had have brought along the map.'  
  
Ron's back was beginning to ache from crouching down for too long but he could do nothing about it otherwise if someone were to cross their path they would have seen two bare feet walking about without a body. It would cause some suspicion.  
  
'Harry, how much longer?' Ron whinged.  
  
'Not too long, just keep a hold on the cloak.' Harry replied.  
  
Suddenly they heard a clamour of noise in the chamber behind them, which contained many suits of armour.  
  
Harry felt his heart hammer against his chest. 'Someone is coming. Run!'  
  
The boys ran as fast as their legs would take them, hoping that no teachers had decided to take a nights stroll through the castle in case they bumped into them.  
  
They ran through some corridors, rushed down a flight of stairs, dashed through a hallway, hurried up another flight of stairs and managed to avoid ending up on the wrong floor.  
  
'Almost there.' Said Harry.  
  
At last they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. Huffing and puffing, Ron recited the password. 'Cor.Cornus Pixies'  
  
The door opened at once and they scrambled into the dark and empty common room with only a few embers left burning in the fireplace.  
  
'Thank God.' Said Ron, sighing with relief.  
  
'Harry dropped himself onto the sofa, 'I wonder who it was back there.'  
  
'Whoever it was, was obviously following us.' Said Ron.  
  
'A teacher wouldn't have followed us.' Said Harry thoughtfully.  
  
'Then who? Not Hermione.' Said Ron.  
  
'No, not Hermione. I just hope that this person didn't find out about our plan.' Said Harry with a feeling of unease.  
  
Ron's eyes widened. 'But it couldn't have been. We would have noticed and nobody even knew that we were out tonight.'  
  
'I quite agree Ron.' Said Harry, stifling a yawn. 'But we might find out soon enough. After all the noise made in the armour room, Mr. Filch is bound to have heard in and gone to investigate.  
  
'I hope so.' Said Ron.  
  
'Perhaps, unless whoever it was heard us talking and told Mr. Filch the whole story. But fortunately the only teacher other than Dumbledore who knows I have an invisibility cloak is Snape and he won't be able to prove it was us. So we could have got away with it but we will just have to wait and see.'  
  
Ron looked at the large clock next to the Gryffindor banner on the wall. 'It's after 3am already. No wonder I feel like dropping dead.'  
  
Harry, whose eyelids were already drooping, agreed that it was time to head off to bed and worry about their problems in a few hours.  
  
So they slowly scrambled up to their dormitory and entered, careful not to wake their fellow Gryffindors. Harry folded and put away his invisibility cloak and placed the Spell book beneath it.  
  
The boys didn't even bother to change their clothes and simply slumped into their beds. They were so exhausted that even Neville's snores didn't stop them from plummeting off to sleep at once.  
  
(R/R) 


	3. In the Common Room

CHAPTER 3  
  
Ron woke the next morning to find the dormitory empty except for himself and Harry. It must have been late because the curtains had been drawn allowing the glorious sun to light up the room.  
  
He checked the time and was surprised to find that it was 11:30am already and nobody had bothered to wake them up.  
  
Ron raced over to Harry's four-poster bed and nudged him awake. 'Harry wake up, we've missed breakfast!'  
  
Harry rolled to his side, his eyes still half shut. 'What time is it Ron?'  
  
'11:30' Said Ron, his tummy grumbling uncomfortably.  
  
'What!' Harry sat bolt upright. 'But that means we won't be able to put the spell on Malfoy, half the day is gone.'  
  
The thought had not yet dawned on Ron until then. 'Oh no. We'll have to wait to do it tomorrow. On the other hand I suppose it gives us some extra time to look further into the spell and learn the incantation properly.'  
  
'That is one way of looking at it,' Said Harry. But then he had an idea. He grabbed his timetable and checked what classes they had the next day.  
  
'Transfiguration, DADA. Yes! Double Potions.' He said.  
  
'Huh?' Ron thought he had heard wrong.  
  
'This is great, we have Double Potions tomorrow.' Harry repeated.  
  
'Harry,' Ron said incredulously, 'have you gone completely out of your mind? You WANT to go to potions class?'  
  
'Ron I haven't gone mad at all. You see, if the charm works on Malfoy, when he tries to humiliate us in Potions, like he usually does, it will backfire on him!'  
  
Ron seemed to understand immediately. 'Of course. I should have thought of that before. This is going to be better than the time Malfoy was turned into a ferret!'  
  
Harry and Ron quickly dressed, grabbed the spell book and some snacks and ran down to the common room, which was again empty.  
  
'Everyone must be down in the grounds again.' Said Ron.  
  
'Good, we can have a look at the charm and do some practice without prying eyes.' Said Harry.  
  
Ron had an idea. 'Why don't we sit near the window where the sun is coming in so that we don't miss out while everyone else gets to enjoy the day?'  
  
'Well why not.' Said Harry. ' And since there isn't anyone here I wouldn't mind getting a little tanned. If it is ok for girls then why not for us?'  
  
The boys carried over a small table and some stools to the window, took off their shirts and made themselves comfortable. Harry lay down the book on the table and opened it to the correct page.  
  
'Alright, Backfire charms.' He traced his finger down the page until he found the exact charm he was looking for. 'To make the victim suffer his own evil intent. And this is the incantation.'  
  
Ron stared at the spell. 'Bakfirilius-vicorruphein-reversius-baktumorfius' He turned his gaze to Harry with a queer expression on his face. 'Whoever made up this spell must have had a really warped mind.'  
  
Harry agreed. 'And absolutely no imagination.'  
  
'As long as it works the way we want it too.' Said Ron.  
  
'Yeah, we had better start working on the pronunciation.' Harry replied.  
  
All of a sudden there was a loud bang at the door and the boys looked up to see Hermione storm in the room, her robes saturated from head to toe.  
  
'Hermione what happened to you?' Ron asked.  
  
'That arrogant malicious bast-' She stopped when she noticed that the boys were baring their chests, which were nicely toned due to much Quidditch playing.  
  
Harry and Ron realised what she was looking at and snatched up their shirts.  
  
'What is going on here?' She asked suspiciously.  
  
'Nothing, we were just looking through some charms for Malfoy.' Said Ron.  
  
'Really?' Hermione lifted her eyebrow. 'And you often enjoy learning charms topless in each other's company? And I thought you two were just very close friends.'  
  
Harry and Ron turned bright red. 'Hermione! We were just getting some sun, that's all!' Said Ron, outraged that she could imply such absurdity.  
  
Hermione giggled. 'I know Ron, I was only teasing, you ninny.'  
  
So anyway,' Said Harry, hoping to change the subject, 'would you like to explain why you decided to go swimming in your clothes?'  
  
Hermione's rage returned instantly. 'I didn't go swimming at all, this is all Malfoy's doing. He saw that I was sitting alone peacefully reading and he just couldn't resist the opportunity to insult and humiliate me in front of his friends.'  
  
This grabbed their attention. 'That horrid slime ball, what did he do?' Said Ron.  
  
'After his usual jeering and fun making he decided to rid me of my book since I wasn't paying him any attention or showing weakness. He made me go after him with the book if I wanted to get it back but when he was right next to the edge of the lake he flung it in.' Said Hermione.  
  
'And you actually jumped in to get it?' Harry asked.  
  
'No, I was pushed in by Goyle. They were all laughing their heads off until I swam to shore and they left because a teacher was coming from the castle.' She said furiously.  
  
'And did they get into trouble?' Ron asked hopefully.  
  
'Of course not. The teacher was Snape who told me not to go swimming unless I wanted a detention even if I am Head Girl. And now I've lost my book as well, oh that little twit. I could just, I could just-'  
  
'Put a good hex on him? A charm perhaps?' Said Harry.  
  
Hermione's expression changed. 'Practically, though I won't. I won't resort to magic to get revenge on anyone. Remember Harry, this is only something Malfoy would do himself and you two are stooping to his level.'  
  
Harry felt a moment of shame but just as quickly dismissed the feeling knowing that Malfoy would never do anything to help anyone like he was. Hermione didn't know what she was talking about.  
  
'Is that the spell?' She asked, seeing the book open on the table in front of her.  
  
'That's it.' Said Ron.  
  
Hermione sighed. 'Well seeing as I can't convince you then I'll advise you. Make sure you follow the instructions properly because if you make a mistake, terrible things could happen.'  
  
'See Hermione, I told you that you would see it our way.' Said Harry.  
  
'Harry, do not think for a moment that I am assenting with your plans. I simply do not want to see this charm go wrong because things could get out of hand.' She retorted, but Harry was not convinced.  
  
'If you would excuse me, I have to change before the whole carpet becomes damp.' And she made her way up to the girls dormitory with her head held high.  
  
'And you might want to take out that weed stuck in you hair!' Harry shouted after her and Ron chuckled.  
  
Harry and Ron continued to study the charm for quite some time until people began filing inside the common room. They were surprised that Hermione still had not returned from her room. Very soon they found Ginny and Louise making their way over to them. Ron attempted to pat down his hair and sit coolly as Louise drew near.  
  
'Where have you two been all day?' Ginny asked.  
  
'Just up here studying.' Said Ron. 'And beating Harry at chess of course.' His attempt at cool humour fell flat.  
  
'You, study?' Ginny said. 'That has to be some sort of miracle.'  
  
Ron turned pink. 'I'll have you know that I study a lot more than you think Ginny.'  
  
Ginny snorted and Louise smiled shyly. 'Sure, whatever you say Ron. Anyway I wanted to know if Hermione was alright after falling in the lake.'  
  
'She didn't fall, she was pushed by Malfoy.' Said Harry.  
  
'Oh? We didn't know that. We only saw her walking off to the castle in a rage and Snape following behind.' Said Louise.  
  
'Yeah, Malfoy didn't even get in trouble for it so she is pretty mad. But she is fine really.' Said Harry.  
  
Ginny was scanning the room and tapped Louise on the shoulder. 'Come on let's go. They aren't in here yet. See you later then.' She said to the boys and then left and went off to their rooms.  
  
'I wonder who they were looking for?' Said Harry but Ron shrugged.  
  
Then suddenly he noticed Dean and Seamus entering the room carefully and staring about them. When they decided the coast was clear they came in a sat by the fireplace.  
  
Ron approached them. 'Who are you hiding from?' He asked, although he already had an idea who it was.  
  
Seamus looked up and said. 'Your sister of course. She's dangerous, she is. Been looking for us ever since yesterday.'  
  
Dean continued. 'We don't know what she is capable of so we are just keeping out of her way until she cools off a bit of steam.'  
  
Ron agreed. 'She takes after my mother so it is a good idea to keep away for a while.' He paused then said. 'Listen, do you think I could have a copy of one of the pictures?'  
  
Dean grinned. 'Sure but so many people have been asking that we decided to charge four sickles each.'  
  
Ron reached in his pocket but couldn't find any change. 'Could we go to the dormitory, I should have some money in my bag.'  
  
'No problem.' Said Dean.  
  
When they opened the door to their room they found Neville scuffling around in his bags.  
  
'Hi Neville.' Said Harry. 'What are you looking for?'  
  
'Oh hi Harry.' Said Neville. 'I came up to look for something that I had forgotten but now I can't remember what it was.'  
  
'Did your Remembrall (sorry can't remember how it is spelt) turn red?' Seamus asked.  
  
Neville's face dawned with comprehension. 'That's it, that is what I was looking for!' The other boys rolled their eyes.  
  
Ron found his money and took out four sickles, which he exchanged for a photograph of the girls sunbaking, being splashed and shouting furiously. They all laughed at the expression on Ginny's face as she screamed in her fury.  
  
'This is a classic.' Said Ron.  
  
Neville interrupted. 'We should probably get down to supper before we miss it.'  
  
Harry and Ron happily agreed as they had hardly eaten anything all day and were absolutely famished. They found Hermione in the Great Hall by the time they arrived there. She looked very important, her back straight, head held high and her hair was actually tied back in a loose bun.  
  
'Hermione, your hair?' Said Ron. He noticed that she looked quite different with her hair back.  
  
'It is just far too hot to keep it down.' She said. 'This weather is out of the ordinary.'  
  
Harry asked. 'Why were you up in your room for so long?'  
  
'Studying. I have a History of Magic essay due tomorrow and another assignment due on Tuesday for Transfiguration, as you two do in fact.' She eyed them knowingly. 'You haven't done it have you?'  
  
'Well we will, tonight actually. Won't we Harry.' Said Ron.  
  
'Err.of course!' Said Harry.  
  
Harry and Ron looked guilty. They hadn't given much thought to homework that weekend. But fortunately they had no assignments due in the next day.  
  
Suddenly Hermione remembered something. 'Oh, did you hear?'  
  
'Hear what?' Harry and Ron asked.  
  
'Apparently Dobby was cleaning in the armour room last night and accidentally tripped over something making a huge mess in there. He is in the hospital wing with a broken leg. I heard that a suit of armour collapsed onto him, poor thing.' She said sympathetically.  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other with astonishment. 'It was Dobby who was following us?' Said Harry through a mouthful of mashed potato.  
  
'What do you mean followed you?' Hermione snapped.  
  
'Uh.' Ron said uneasily. 'Well we kind of snuck into the library last night to get the Spell Book and we heard someone following us. But if it was Dobby then we won't be in trouble.'  
  
Hermione said crossly. 'Haven't you two learnt anything about sneaking about after hours? You are just lucky you weren't caught or that it was only Dobby who was following you! As Head Girl I should be giving you detentions or reporting you to Professor McGonagall.'  
  
'You won't will you?' Ron pleaded.  
  
'Of course not. Then you would have to explain what you were doing and possibly drag me into it.' She said.  
  
Harry and Ron knew that wasn't the real reason and were grateful that she was protecting them.  
  
Hermione finished up her meal and pushed away her dishes. 'I'll see you two later then. I have some homework to finish up.'  
  
When she was gone Ron said softly, 'What time does Malfoy usually come down for breakfast?'  
  
'I am pretty sure it is in between 7:00-7:30. We should be down there tomorrow at about a quarter past then.' Harry replied.  
  
Ron grinned devilishly. 'This is going to be so much fun.' 


	4. Malfoys Mistake

Hey SORRY for the delay but heaps of things have been happening lately. I hope this chapter is adequate enough because I wrote ever part of it in a hurry. I might edit it again soon. It might take a little while to upload the next chapter as well by hopefully not too long. R/R!  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
'Harry, do you think anyone will notice?' Asked Ron. 'What if a spark floats across the room, people will notice.'  
  
'The spell should be unnoticeable,' replied Harry 'because it is one of those charms that are designed to be done in secret, unless the creator was daft.'  
  
This only made Ron more nervous so Harry said reassuringly, 'There won't be too many people in the Great Hall since it is still early and we can sit by ourselves, out of the way. And we will have to keep our wands under the table anyway so that no-one sees.'  
  
'But how will we actually cast the spell on him?!?' Ron asked anxiously.  
  
Harry paused before answering. 'I suppose we can aim for his legs, it should still work.'  
  
'And if it doesn't?' Said Ron.  
  
'Then the charm might only backfire on Malfoy when he tries to kick someone.' Harry joked.  
  
'Ha, ha. I'm serious Harry, 'said Ron, 'what if it doesn't work?'  
  
'Then that will be all there is to it.' Said Harry calmly. 'And Hermione will be able to sleep peacefully again. If it doesn't work now then I won't try again.'  
  
They entered the Great Hall which was half full with students eating and talking. At the Slytherin table, Malfoy sat with Crabbe and Goyle muttering and sniggering as usual. Fortunately they didn't notice Harry and Ron enter and sit with unconvincing serenity.  
  
Harry and Ron filled their bowls with porridge while trying to feign cool disinterest but nobody seemed aware of their presence.  
  
'Okay, lets do it now.' Said Harry quietly. 'Do you want to do the honours?'  
  
Ron took a deep breath. 'No, I'd better let you do it in case I mess up.'  
  
Harry didn't feel quite as apprehensive as Ron did so he agreed to do it. He took out his wand under the table and pointed it towards Malfoy's legs. 'Bakfirilius-vicorruphein-reversius-backtumorfius.'  
  
Harry felt a small shudder rush through his wand and held his breath. He saw no spark or red jet of light and Malfoy was still eating his remaining porridge.  
  
'Did it work?' Asked Ron, frowning.  
  
'I don't know.' Harry replied honestly. 'I felt the wand respond to the spell but I can't tell whether anything actually happened.'  
  
Ron was slightly displeased. 'We'll have to wait and see then.'  
  
Their first class that day was Transfiguration but because so many students had chosen it as a subject that year, the houses were divided into two separate classes; Gryffindor with Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw with Slytherin. Therefore Harry, Ron and Hermione were able to steer clear of Malfoy and his gang more often that in the past years. Ron had been dissatisfied at first until Harry reminded him that Malfoy wouldn't dare mess around under Professor McGonagall's nose.  
  
'Good morning class.' Said Professor McGonagall in her usual austere voice. 'Today you will be learning a simple transformation. Please open your books to page 137 where you will learn how to turn a seed into a fully-grown plant. This spell is important to learn as it comes up quite regularly in the N.E.W.T. exams.'  
  
Harry examined the seed that had been placed on his desk. He also noticed that everybody had a different looking seed and wondered what plant his would turn into.  
  
When almost everyone had finished reading page 137 of their textbooks, Professor McGonagall called for attention. 'Obviously we cannot remain indoors otherwise most of these plants would crash through the ceiling so we will be required to perform the transformation in the grounds as you will do in your exams.'  
  
Estelle Edwards from Hufflepuff seemed absolutely ecstatic at the idea. (She was an extreme environmentalist). Unlike her, Hermione seemed neither fascinated nor enthusiastic.  
  
'When are we ever going to need to use this in real life?' She said unfavourably.  
  
'Hermione!' Said Estelle in shock. 'This could be the solution we need to keeping our earth green and healthy. Just think, it could fix so many of the environmental problems that muggles have caused.'  
  
'Prevention is better than cure.' Was Hermione's answer. Estelle was exasperated and could not work her lips to say anything else and so quickly turned and followed the class out.  
  
Once in the grounds, the students began reciting their spells repeatedly until they felt proficient enough to attempt growing their plants. Hermione was the only person who managed to succeed in doing so on her first attempt. Her seed ended up transforming into a lovely rose bush.  
  
Estelle eyed her jealously and grumbled silently to her friend. 'She doesn't even have to put any effort into it but always gets it right.' But when she tried again she also managed the spell. 'A lemon tree! Why do I have a lemon tree and Hermione gets a rose bush?'  
  
'Stop that complaining Miss. Edwards. The seeds were placed randomly on each desk, it does not matter which one you received. However, I expect you to be satisfied with what you have accomplished, well done.' Said McGonagall. 'Miss. Granger and Miss. Edwards will both receive 10 points each for their houses.'  
  
Hermione, who couldn't care less about Estelle's jealously, went over to help Ron who was struggling to achieve the first step of the spell; to cover the seed with soil using his wand. Finally he was able to burgeon a magnificent Flame Tree and when Harry got the spell right, his seed transformed into a tall palm tree.  
  
'As you can see, majority of these plants are not found in England as the climate is not fitting for them but with the help of magic we will be able to preserve them. Professor Sprout has agreed to look after them, as she wants to use them in some of her classes.' Said McGonagall.  
  
Harry and Ron were glad that they had not been set much homework from Professor McGonagall since their work pile was already piling up.  
  
In DADA, their teacher Professor Hopkins (who was actually on his second year teaching at Hogwarts) taught them a new defence skill that is meant to leave your enemy's wand useless against you. It was an exceptionally complicated spell and most of the class became worried that they would not be able to do it.  
  
Towards the end of the lesson, Professor Hopkins laughed in amusement at the frustrated expressions of his students and announced that few wizards were ever capable of performing this complex charm correctly unless trained for many months and it would defiantly not arise in their exams.  
  
When someone asked the use of practising a spell they would not need, Professor Hopkins objected and said that the purpose of practising this spell was to develop skills for some later work.  
  
The class exchanged glances. This was quite a typical answer from the Professor. He very rarely elaborated his answers and hardly ever responded to the students if they continued to ask questions. He preferred to be mysterious. This time nobody bothered to ask what further work they would be doing because knowing the Professor for over a year now, it would just be a waste of breath.  
  
Another detail in Hopkins' personality (and one that most students rather liked) was that he often forgot things such as assigning homework and on this day the students all filed out of class quickly at the end of the lesson before he remembered.  
  
Harry and Ron scuttled through the hallways sniggering as they could hear Professor Hopkins yelling in the distance, 'Oh wait a sec. Come back all of you!' But naturally, everybody appeared momentarily deaf and hurried off to lunch.  
  
While Ron helped himself to many pumpkin pasties and tiny triangular shaped tomato sandwiches, Harry suggested that they go visit Dobby in the hospital wing to see how he was doing and (lowering his voice so that Hermione wouldn't take notice) find out what he had been up to the other night. Ron seemed indifferent to the idea but agreed to go anyway.  
  
#HOSPITAL WING#  
  
'Harry Potter came to see Dobby?' Said Dobby the house elf sounding surprised and looking at Harry with admiration displaying in his wide eyes.  
  
'Err...yes Dobby.' Said Harry uneasily. He still wasn't quite used to Dobby's excessive revere for him, especially when they were not alone. 'Listen, Ron and I came to talk to you about something important.'  
  
Dobby stared expectantly up into Harry's eyes. 'What is Harry Potter wanting to know? Dobby will tell Harry Potter anything.'  
  
Harry made sure the coast was clear before continuing. 'We heard about your accident in the armour room and well... what were you doing there?'  
  
Dobby looked suddenly nervous and hesitated before answering. 'Dobby was searching for Harry Potter late at night. Dobby did not notice the big metal statue in the dark and now is stuck in this bed for another night.'  
  
'Hang on,' Said Ron. 'Why would it take that long for Madam Pomfrey to mend a leg?'  
  
Dobby replied shyly. 'Professor Dumbledore was concerned and said that Dobby should have a rest from cleaning in the dark.'  
  
'But you weren't really cleaning.' Said Ron.  
  
'Dobby has a feeling Professor Dumbledore is knowing this but is just being kind.' Said Dobby.  
  
Harry interrupted. 'But Dobby, why were you looking for me? And why didn't you just appear where I was instead of sneaking around?'  
  
'Oh, Dobby was not sneaking around!' Said Dobby quickly. 'But Harry Potter could not be found. Dobby kept searching because there were creaking noises and thought it must be Harry Potter but sir could not be seen anywhere.'  
  
'Of course,' said Harry. 'We were wearing the invisibility cloak.'  
  
'So what did you want to tell Harry?' Asked Ron.  
  
Dobby's voice dropped considerably lower and Harry and Ron had to lean forward to hear. 'Dobby was cleaning near the Slytherin rooms when there was people coming in the hall. It was young master Malfoy and his fat friends walking about after hours. Luck they did not see Dobby for he was hiding in the shadows. Dobby heard master Malfoy plotting against the great Harry Potter and knew he must warn Harry Potter of his evil plans.' Said the pitiable Dobby through misty eyes and quivering lips.  
  
Harry frowned. 'And what did Malfoy say?'  
  
'Dobby is not certain.' Said Dobby quietly. 'He is not hearing much. Dobby is only knowing that master Malfoy is plotting a trick of some kind. Dobby hopes it is not already too late.' He added apologetically.  
  
'No he hasn't tried anything yet.' Said Harry. 'Don't worry Dobby, he can't be planning anything dangerous at the school. He wouldn't be able to get away with it then.'  
  
'Dobby is pleased sir' Dobby smiled.  
  
Harry sat up and so did Ron. 'Alright Dobby, thankyou. Sorry we can't stay any longer but we have to be getting to class soon.'  
  
'No, thank you Harry Potter.' Said Dobby cheerfully. 'Just be careful.'  
  
#DOUBLE POTIONS#  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione gathered their equipment and exited the Great Hall, heading for the dungeons. None of them were particularly pleased at the prospect but Ron and Harry couldn't help wondering what could end up happening if their charm had worked.  
  
It wasn't long until they saw Malfoy across the hallway just ahead of them. He looked strangely frazzled and grumpy and wasn't paying attention to where he was going so an accident was bound to happen; and it did.  
  
#CRASH#  
  
'OUUCH!' Malfoy had bumped into a poor Hufflepuff third year boy and they had both dropped their books. He gave the boy a gaze that could kill and began heaping him with abuse.  
  
Everyone watched tentatively, knowing what would happen next. Malfoy's face was turning redder with every moment and the boy looked both shocked and petrified.  
  
Hermione was about to step forward to stop Malfoy from bullying the innocent boy any further but before she could, BEHOLD- it all happened so quickly and none of it made any sense.  
  
Malfoy picked up the boy's books and gave it back to him and then he furiously kicked his own books and quills away!  
  
The audience stood motionless, their mouths hanging wide open. The silence was only broken by the boy squeaking a quick and puzzled 'Thankyou' and running off to class. Everyone gaped at Malfoy but even he seemed shocked at the circumstances. He turned on his followers and bellowed 'What are you looking at? Get on with it!!!'  
  
When the group of Slytherins had marched away down the hall and out of sight, the students began to chatter immediately and whispered to each other hurriedly.  
  
'...been acting weird all day' Said a girl near Harry.  
  
Ron looked at Harry. 'It worked, it worked!' He squealed.  
  
Harry grinned. 'I know. Isn't it great?'  
  
He stole a look at Hermione but her expression was unreadable.  
  
'Come on you two, we don't want Professor Snape giving us detentions for being late to class.' She said.  
  
Potions class was always rather quiet but today it was exceptionally hushed. Even Professor Snape eyed everyone suspiciously.  
  
'Today as you know you will be making a potion using Veritaserum. I have a bottle on my desk, which has been watered down in case any fools (here he looks obviously at Neville) mistake it for water and decide to drink some. (Neville turns pink and looks at his feet). This potion can be very useful against an enemy as one drop of strong Veritaserum can have you telling your whole life story.'  
  
Harry knew this already. Snape had told him the same thing a few years ago when he had threatened to give some to Harry. It seemed Snape was thinking along the same lines because he gave Harry a particularly nasty look.  
  
'The rest of the ingredients are placed over on that table in the corner. If you could arrange yourselves into groups of two and one person in each group can collect the ingredients while the other sets up the appropriate equipment. The instructions for this potion are written on the blackboard.'  
  
Harry squinted at the black board and could just make out the small print scrawled across it. He wanted to make an effort with his work because he needed high marks in Potions to be able to lead a successful career as an Auror after school. Unfortunately, he hadn't started the year off very well because of a few disruptions and Malfoy trouble but he planned on making up for it. Hopefully, with the help of the backfire charm he might not have too many more troubles.  
  
#ACROSS AT MALFOYS TABLE#  
  
Pansy placed the ingredients next to Malfoy and sat heavily on the seat beside him. Malfoy read her the first instructions and obediently, she started chopping up the herbs.  
  
Looking over at Crabbe and Goyle, Malfoy made a signal with his eyes and they responded by giving him the thumbs up. It was time to put plan into action. He turned back to Pansy and told her to put a drop of Veritaserum in the potion.  
  
She paused and frowned. 'But we aren't supposed to do that until step 7. We are only up to step 2.'  
  
'Do what I say Pansy. Trust me, it will be worth it.' Malfoy replied. Pansy did what he said without further questioning.  
  
One thing that was required in any double lesson was to bring in a water bottle to class to avoid dehydration. Therefore, every student had a water bottle on the side of their desk and regularly drank from it. This had given Malfoy a brilliant idea a few days ago and now it was time to carry it out.  
  
When Snape had his back turned to the class, Malfoy took out his wand and was about to whisper an incantation WHEN: ----  
  
'AARGH!' Malfoy's face was drained of colour and he stared at his cauldron in shock.  
  
'What is it Malfoy?' Asked Professor Snape anxiously.  
  
Malfoy looked up at him and shook his head vigorously. Everyone in the dungeon stared at him with curiosity.  
  
Snape repeated. 'Malfoy, why did you just scream? What happened?'  
  
Malfoy's face worked very hard to avoid speaking but couldn't manage it. 'I swallowed some of the potion.'  
  
Snape stared at him for some moments. 'What possessed you to do such a thing?'  
  
'I didn't mean to Professor, honestly.' Replied Malfoy.  
  
'So it was an accident?' Asked the Professor.  
  
'That's right. I wasn't meant to drink it,' here Malfoy slaps his hand over his mouth but even that doesn't seem to work. 'Potter was meant to.'  
  
The room filled with gasps from every corner and Harry's mouth fell open.  
  
Snape looked shocked. 'What do you mean to say?'  
  
'I was trying to put the potion in Potter's water bottle but instead, I don't know how...I drank it myself.' Malfoy looked as though he wanted to cry.  
  
'Malfoy, are you trying to ruin your streak of brilliance in Potions? Something like this could affect your NEWT score. It is even possible that you could have been suspended for doing such a thing. It is only lucky you decided to drink it yourself. As much as I would enjoy hearing Potter revealing his mind to the class, I don't want you practising your spells on him or anyone else in case you are caught in the act.'  
  
'I've always got away with it in the past.' Said Malfoy in a very small voice.  
  
'WHAT?' Professor Snape said incredulously.  
  
Malfoy clapped his hands onto his forehead and surrendered to the inevitable. 'I have ruined Potter's potions on countless occasions Professor, and he has been in trouble many times when I should have instead.'  
  
Snape stood silent for some time. The class didn't dare make any noise and Crabbe, Goyle and the rest of the Slytherins were practically suffering as much as Malfoy as he revealed the truth.  
  
'But why would you risk getting yourself into trouble like that?' Although Professor Snape said this, Harry knew that he was quite aware of Malfoy's constant taunting and trouble making.  
  
'I have to torment Harry, Sir. It gives me power and attention.-' It seems Malfoy couldn't tolerate this anymore. He jumped up and ran out of the class.  
  
'Wait, Malfoy. Come back!.' Called Snape, but Malfoy had disappeared.  
  
Snape sighed and returned to his desk. Everyone stared at Harry but it seemed as though nobody knew what to say. All that was obvious upon observation was that all the Slytherins were horrified but the Gryffindors all looked ecstatic. This was the first time anything like this had ever happened and for once it would be Malfoy getting in trouble instead of Harry.  
  
The lesson was almost over and Professor Snape sat quietly at his desk. 'I need someone to find Malfoy and bring him here immediately.'  
  
Nobody said anything or moved. Snape looked at Crabbe and Goyle expectantly but neither reacted. All of a sudden, a hand shot up from the back of the dungeon.  
  
'I'll go Professor.' Said Hermione. 


	5. How It Started

CHAPTER 5

Hermione moved swiftly through the castle, searching for the Slytherin common room. She had to find Malfoy quickly if she wanted to find out what he was up to. Was it a set up? Was he trying to get information about the Order of the Phoenix out of Harry for the Death Eaters? Something was up and she had to know for Harry's safety. Of course she wouldn't do anything harmful, just ask a few questions and then put a small memory charm on Malfoy so that he would forget giving her the information. She wasn't doing anything wrong, after all, the wizards had been using memory charms on Muggles at the Quidditch World Cup all the time and her charm would be much less dangerous then those ones.

Finally she reached the Slytherin common room, dark in the dungeons and only visible by the many lanterns lit on the walls. She felt a shiver dance up her spine upon noticing the peculiar paintings hanging around her. There were mostly old white haired men who beamed down at her with devilish stares and toothless grins. But they said nothing and Hermione forced herself to ignore their presence and resume her previous rage.

Upon looking at the large wooden door that was positioned before her, she thought it odd that it was completely bare. She wondered if the Slytherins merely knocked to enter or had special keys. However, there was no visible lock on this particular door and she knew it was rather unlikely.

Hesitantly, she approached the entrance to the common room and trusting her luck, knocked three times as hard as possible. To her surprise, the banging was especially loud and echoed up the hall.

For a moment nothing happened and Hermione began to grow impatient and restless in her agitated and apprehensive state. But suddenly she jumped backwards and bit back a shriek for in front of her something very strange had appeared. What lay before her was now a carved wooden face with two blinking eyes, a squashed bumpy nose and an exceptionally large mouth. The face was actually carved into the door and took up most of the space.

'Who goes there?' It boomed in a low rumbling voice. The face stared curiously at Hermione. 'I have not seen your face before in these parts.' It paused, oblivious to Hermione's flabbergast expression. Then it peered at her robes and its eyes widened. 'Ahhh, I see. You must be from the house of Gryffindor. I have not yet met one of you lot but certainly heard enough about you. Not a very good reputation I might add.'

Hermione's lips twitched into a nervous half smile and she began to explain her purpose. 'I-I am looking for some-someone from Slytherin.'

'Oh? And what is your business with this person?' The face studied her patronizingly.

Hermione gathered up her courage and said, 'My business is my own. But it would be very helpful sir, if you could tell me...has-has Draco Malfoy passed by just now?'

'Mr. Malfoy?' The face seemed surprised. 'Nobody has passed through here for at least an hour.'

'Really?' Hermione frowned. How was she ever going to find him now? 'Oh, well thankyou. I'd best be off now.'

The face eyed her shiftily and said very slowly. 'Any time.'

Hermione returned its gaze before departing. She was awfully curious at her findings but didn't want to waste any more time contemplating it. *First things first* She thought. *Where the heck is Malfoy?*

She came to a halt before reaching the Entrance Hall and began thinking of all the places Malfoy could possibly have gotten to.

*Well he would want to be somewhere alone. At the Quidditch pitch? Perhaps. Or the Owlery. No, not the owlery and certainly not the boys Lavatory.* Hermione exhaled noisily in aggravation. *This would be so much easier if I could just-' She gasped. 'Of course! The Marauders Map!'

She bolted away up to the Gryffindor common room, which thankfully was still deserted. *Harry won't mind if I borrow this for a little while.*

She screwed up her eyes and distastefully muttered 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good' and at once thin lines began to spread from the point that Hermione's wand had touched. Then words began to appear across the top of the map in green writing:

MESSRS MOONY, WORMTAIL, PADFOOT AND PRONGS PURVEYORS OF AIDS TO MAGICAL  
MISCHIEF-MAKERS ARE PROUD TO PRESENT-THE MARAUDERS MAP.

Hermione was almost tempted to pack the map away after reading it but decided that would be foolish. She carefully studied the delicate details of Hogwarts and the Grounds. She was intrigued to find the tiny letters spelling "Draco Malfoy" on the seventh floor opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy being clubbed by trolls.

'The Room of Requirements' Said Hermione in wonder. 'The last place I would have suspected. But of course, it's the perfect place to hide.'

THE ROOM OF REQUIREMENTS

Hermione arrived at the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy and stood firmly facing the opposite wall. Taking a few deep breaths she began to channel her anger (the reason for her so daringly confronting Malfoy). She could not show any weakness otherwise the interrogation could prove fruitless.

She concentrated intently on the need to find Malfoy and all of a sudden the wall materialised to form the door of The Room of Requirements. She turned the handle and stepped in.

Hermione found Malfoy sitting across the room in front of a hearth with huge flames of fire casting brilliant light against his pale face hi- lighting his glossy eyes. For a moment Hermione was startled to see him in such a state but quickly controlled her emotions. This was a cruel hearted person incapable of showing mercy to others. Therefore she would show him no mercy.

'What are you up to Malfoy.' She said using the most despising tone she could muster up.

Malfoy jumped in fright. He stared at her deadly expression in bewilderment before coming to his senses.

Quickly brushing away the dampness on his eyes he shouted, 'How did you?- Get out of here now Mudblood!'

'No I won't. Not before asking you a few questions of my own.' She replied maliciously.

'Get lost immediately before I-' but he was suddenly cut off.

'Before you do what exactly?'

Malfoy simply stared at her in fury.

'It is best if you cooperate with me for the next few minutes, to save us both some time.' She conjured a plain chair next to the fire and sat down orderly.

Malfoy still couldn't believe what was happening. He quickly made a run for the door and to his surprise Hermione did not try to stop him. But to his great annoyance the knob would not turn.

'Alohomora!' He shouted at it but it still wouldn't open. He turned swiftly to Hermione who glared at him with the least bit of perplexity. 'What have you done? Let me out!'

'You won't be leaving until you do as I say.' She replied.

'You won't get away with this Mudblood.' He spat.

'I think you will find that I will.' She smiled sweetly at him.

He stayed stationed where he was. 'Well go on then. Hurry up.' He decided that he would let her ask whatever she wanted and later cast a memory charm on her so that she would forget anything he told her.

Hermione was surprised that he didn't put up more of a fight but began the interrogation. 'What was your purpose in trying to feed Harry with Veritaserum?'

Malfoy didn't seem surprised by the question. 'I wanted to embarrass him in front of everyone and possibly get him into trouble with Snape.'

Hermione gaped at him. 'Are you sure? That's all you were doing?'

Malfoy smiled to himself knowing now that she was hoping for some other answer. 'You know it is the truth. Veritaserum never lies.'

Hermione was silent for some time.

'Are you finished "questioning" me now?' Said Malfoy with satisfaction.

Hermione quickly recomposed herself. 'No.'

'No? What could you possibly want to know now?'

Hermione's face reddened with anger. 'Why do you always have to be such an evil bastard?! I mean sure I heard you in class. You want power and attention right? But why go about getting attention this way? How can you have it in your heart to be so horrid?!'

Malfoy was taken aback by her outburst. Reluctantly he replied. 'I've been brought up to think and act the way I do and I've learned to not care. Okay yes I do want attention. It's because I have never had any from my parents and I seek it with every chance I get. Taking it out on Potter is the best way-' At this point Malfoy looked tormented and was turning his head in every direction until he noticed a bunch of cloth on a table (which Hermione could have sworn was not there before). He grabbed it and stuffed it into his mouth.

'Oh no you don't.' Said Hermione. She took out her wand and said, 'Wingardium Leviosa!' At once the cloth shot out of Malfoy's mouth and flew up and over to Hermione. She immediately dropped it with a resounding 'YUCK'.

'Now continue.'

Malfoy trembled with rage but reminded himself that with a simple memory charm she wouldn't remember a thing. But what was really affecting him was that he hated bring up the truth. It was something he preferred to ignore because it really hurt. Nobody knew this about him and he wanted to keep it that way.

'Being a bully is what I do. I've never been...nice as you call it and I don't intend to. My life is planned and I'm going to live it the way I have been made to. This is who I am.' He stopped and looked Hermione in the eye, almost challenging her.

Hermione thought about what he said and realised that it made some kind of sense and that she wasn't surprised at all. Deep down she already knew most of this. She wasn't even shocked upon hearing that he lacked attention from his family. They were all rotten people.

She frowned slightly, 'Then, do you really hate Harry. Do you really hate me?'

'I don't hate you.' Malfoy stopped, completely shocked at what he had just said. So did Hermione. She stared at him dumbstruck.

That was it for Malfoy. 'Right, you've got what you came here for. Leave!'

'Uh, yes all right.' Shakily, Hermione grabbed her wand. In a matter of seconds she had raised it towards Malfoy and shouted-

'OBLIVIATE!' Two silver jets of light issued from opposite ends and met in the centre of the room. They collided for a moment before disintegrating into thin air.

Hermione and Malfoy stared stunned at where the spells had joined.

'You tried to make me lose my memory!' Shouted Malfoy.

'So did you!' Hermione shouted back.

'Well what now smarty pants? Are we going to have a duel?' Sneered Malfoy.

'No of course not.' Said Hermione.

'Not afraid are you?' Malfoy teased.

'Definitely not.' Hermione lifted up he chin. 'I think we should settle this like mature adults.'

'And what do you propose then?' Malfoy studied her.

'That we get out of here together, both with our memories, and never speak of it again. Agreed?' Hermione extended her hand.

Malfoy smiled devilishly. 'No, not agreed.' His smile faded immediately. 'I mean NO. I mean...'

Hermione laughed despite herself. 'You were going to trick me when I had my back turned. Of course that is what you would do, being a Malfoy and a sly Slytherin.'

'Fine.' Scowled Malfoy. 'I won't trick you. But you have to promise you won't utter a single word of went on here today. If you do I'll know and you WILL be sorry.'

'Agreed.' And they stiffly shook hands before departing.

'By the way.' Added Hermione. 'Snape wants you in his office.'

Malfoy nodded and left the room. Hermione waited a minute before following.


	6. Of Suspicion and Bickering

CHAPTER 6

Malfoy entered Snape's office after knocking and being called in. Professor Snape was at his desk leaning over a paper while muttering in frustration 'No, no, no! What does parsley have to do with anything?'

Malfoy smirked. 'Marking Longbottom's essay on "Identifying Poisoned Liquids"?

Snape glanced up at Malfoy unblinkingly with his black beady eyes. 'Naturally. I don't understand how that boy managed to pass his OWL exams. And with good marks too!' He sighed. 'Such a pity.'

He gestured for Malfoy to take a seat and obediently he made his way over to the only chair available, which was cold and hard.

Once Snape had finished with the essay (which now had a large visible D scrawled across it) he shifted into a more comfortable position and faced Malfoy sternly.

'Now, about what occurred this afternoon.' He began.

'I know Professor,' Said Malfoy. 'I don't know what I was thinking. I swear I had no idea what I was doing.'

Snape examined him thoughtfully. 'You said, if I remember correctly, that you had actually intended to place the Veritaserum in Potter's water bottle.'

'Yes that is true Sir.' Said Malfoy adjusting the expression on his face to make him appear somewhat ashamed.

'How did it feel when you went to consume the potion yourself?' He asked.

Malfoy was confused. 'What do you mean?'

'I mean,' Snape explained patiently. 'Did you feel as though you did it against your own will? Did your arm move without you making it move?'

Malfoy's eyes widened. 'Are you implying that someone else may have made it happen? Like a spell?'

'It is possible.' Snape relied.

Malfoy consider this theory but sighed. 'No, it was me who drank the potion. But I didn't do it intentionally. I just wasn't thinking properly, that is all. You know how sometimes you may be walking, you know you are walking and you are doing it intentionally but it is as though some other force is moving your body for you-' He stopped as he noticed the look on Snape's Face. 'Or maybe not.'

'Has anything else odd occurred to you recently?' Snape continued.

'Actually, yes.' Malfoy remembered the incident with the 3rd year boy who had bumped into him. 'I have been...clumsy. Yes, that's a good way to put it. Clumsy. Doing things I don't mean to and bumping into things...' He trailed off, not wanting to reveal too much information.

Snape raised an eyebrow. 'Doing things you don't mean to do?'

'Yes, 'Malfoy said slowly and carefully. ' A bit like what happened in Potions. Do you really think I've got a spell on me?'

'My suspicions tell me so and I wouldn't have put it passed Potter and Weasley to have done it either. But without any legitimate reasons to accuse them, there is nothing that can be done about it.' He looked at Malfoy almost pleadingly. 'Are you absolutely positive it was all your doing?'

Malfoy sighed, 'Positive.' This was hardly the truth however. He wouldn't have been surprised at all if it was a spell but for some reason he kept the thought to himself.

'Very well. 'Said Snape. 'Now, it is my duty to bestow a punishment upon you. Unfortunately I can't let you get away with this slip-up.'

Malfoy had been waiting for this and now he braced himself. He Never made the mistake of getting into trouble with Snape and it was a good thing too because he tended to confer very torturous punishments.

'You will have to have a detention,' Snape squinted his eyes in thought. 'Ah yes, tonight I want you to give a wash to a few dirty cauldrons in the Potions dungeon. They are beginning to smell like rotting fruit.'

Malfoy was surprised at the lightness of the punishment. He met Snape's gaze across the table and noticed that he was smirking. Malfoy returned this with a grin of his own and said, 'Of course Professor.'

Oh it was good being the teacher's pet.

When he returned to his dormitory half an hour later, Malfoy plonked himself onto his soft bed, covered by a large puffy and green doona. He pondered Snape's assumption. He wasn't quite sure if it had been Potter's doing remembering the surprised look on his face when Malfoy had taken the Veritaserum.

It could have been faked though. It would make perfect sense and explain all the strange things that had happened that day if it really were a spell. Suddenly an image of Hermione entered Malfoy's mind when she had interrupted his sulking in the Room of Requirements. She had been eager to find out some particular information but luckily wasn't able to. And how HAD she found his hiding place?

Malfoy's suspicion grew stronger. His eyes widened 'It was Granger!'

*Her and her smart little plans and tricks. She wanted to know something and had cast a spell on me to find it out. No doubt laughing at my embarrassment during those humiliating sessions*

*Very clever Granger* He thought, clenching his fists in anger. *But now it is pay back time*

GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM

'That was excellent' Ron squealed with excitement. 'Wasn't it excellent Harry?'

Harry grinned happily. 'I had no idea Malfoy was planning such a devious trick. And I'm glad he did!'

The rest of the Gryffindor's who had been in the same class were all buzzing with excitement and glee and were informing the rest of the house what had happened. This was the ultimate Malfoy humiliation and wouldn't be forgotten for quite a while.

'Too bad Fred and George aren't here.' Said Ron. 'They would have organised a big party.'

'Why don't we do that anyway?' Harry suggested.

Ron thought about it before answering. 'Wouldn't be a good idea. Classes tomorrow.'

'Oh, right.' Said Harry, a bit disappointed. 'Study time.'

Ironically, upon saying the word "STUDY" Hermione entered the busy Common Room.

'Hey Hermione!' Ron called.

She glanced over at the boys and slowly made her way over to them. She seemed a little frazzled but acted her usual self.

'Where have you been? Not with Malfoy this whole time?' Asked Harry.

'Oh no,' Hermione lied. 'I went to the library after finding him. You know, to find a copy of '10 best ways to study for N.E.W.T.s'.'

'Hermione, why did you offer to go find him anyway?' Harry asked curiously.

'Yeah!' Ron added, looking at her scrutinisingly. He and Harry had been most shocked when she had volunteered to go search.

Hermione recited her account, leaving out a majority of it. 'Well, I had thought to myself "Now why would Malfoy try to do something like this if not to gain some sort of specific information from Harry? Perhaps about the Order of the Phoenix" So I decided to find out what he had wanted Harry to spill the beans about.'

Harry's eyes widened. 'Of course. Did you manage to find out?' He asked eagerly.

Hermione sighed heavily. 'Yes. You see I hadn't bargained that Malfoy was just being a foolish twit but fortunately he was. I'd forgotten that he was most likely incapable of thinking up such a clever plan and therefore he was only hoping to humiliate you. So typical of him I am even surprised at myself for judging his intentions otherwise.'

Harry felt relieved. 'So there isn't anything to worry about then.'

'It's a pity the spell wares off soon though.' Ron pouted.

'And I dare say that is a good thing.' Said Hermione eyeing him warily. 'I am immensely surprised that he isn't even suspicious yet! What a dope. It is just lucky because you and Harry would be the first people he would try to accuse.'

The boys sat silently not daring to stir Hermione any further. After all, she had just tried to help them out.

Hermione sighed. 'I need a rest. I will see you down at dinner then.'

'Bye.' The boys chimed.

Harry yawned openly. 'I think I might have a little lie down myself. All the excitement has worn me out.'

Ron nodded. 'Good idea.'

Ron followed Harry up the stairs and almost tumbled backward. Harry made an effort not to fall on him as Dean and Seamus bumped into them.

'Hey, be careful!' Said Ron.

'Sorry!' Both boys said. 'Didn't see you there.'

'Maybe you should look where you're going.' Ron mumbled under his breath so that only Harry could hear.

'Why are you in such a hurry?' Harry asked them.

Seamus answered in a bothered tone. 'That sister of your's Ron. She's gone through our photos and taken every last one of them.'

'And she has raided everyone's rooms taking their copy if they had one.' Added Dean. 'And she's been in ours too.'

Ron swore and ran passed them promptly. 'Oh no she didn't.' He said angrily.

'Oh yes she did!' Seamus yelled after him.

Harry ran after Ron. By the time he entered the dormitory he found Ron rummaging through his bags and under his bed.

'Oh bother!' Ron exclaimed. 'How dare she come in here and take our things.'

Harry felt a little frustrated as well but decided to reason with Ron. 'Look, it isn't that big a deal. It was only a photo-'

But Ron wasn't listening. 'Come on Harry. We have to find them.'

Before Harry could argue, Ron had already disappeared down the stairs. Harry sighed. 'That's what you get for wanting to have a nap.' But he got up and went to find his friend.

Down in the Common Room there was a big fuss. A crowd of boys had assembled around someone and were quarrelling noisily. Ron was trying to squirm his way to the centre of the circle.

Harry rushed over and tried to get a look at whom they were yelling to but in an instant he knew it was Ginny for her voice reached the ceiling with a thunderous 'SHUT UP!'

The noise ceased at once. 'All right.' She said standing up. 'Now if we can settle this calmly.'

'There is no way to settle this unless you give us back the photos!' Someone said.

'We paid 4 sickles for those!' Someone else shouted.

Ginny looked disgusted at the news. 'Oh really?' She turned to Dean and Seamus. 'What next boys? A large poster to hang on the wall!'

'Ginny, be reasonable!' Said Ron.

'No Ron, I won't stand for this. You had no right to try and humiliate us like that.' She said to everyone. 'And it is too late anyway.'

'What do you mean?' Dean eyed her suspiciously.

Ginny looked at him triumphantly. 'They have been burnt. Every single one of them.'

There was a loud, disapproving roar. 'And I'd think a little more before doing something like that again. 'Ginny added. 'Because next time the evidence goes straight to Professor McGonagall.'

She strode away from the group silently and vanished up to her room.

Dean fumed. 'Well Ron, what are you going to do about it?'

Ron looked startled. 'Me? What do I have to do with it?'

'You're her brother.' Said Euan Abercrombie, a slender third year boy.

'Listen, it doesn't matter what I am. This is Ginny we're talking about. She won't do anything for anyone.' Said Ron impatiently.

The other boys grumbled. 'Well I want my money back then.' Said a disgruntled fifth year boy. There were a few supporting voices.

Seamus turned quickly to the boy. 'No way! You got what you paid for. It isn't my fault it was burnt.'

'Anyway, it is only four sickles' Dean argued.

'You don't have it do you?' Someone else said.

Dean's face grew red. 'What are you talking about. Of course we have it.'

'Then give it to us!' The bickering continued and Harry dragged Ron away. 'Better get out of here.'

'Yeah.' Ron agreed in a flustered voice.

They hurried back up stairs and slammed the door behind them. 'Make sure they can't get in Harry.' Said Ron.

'We can't do that. They have as much right to come in as we do.' Harry said reasonably.

Ron groaned and flopped onto his bed.

'Ron I hate to admit it but it IS only a photo.' Said Harry.

Ron looked over at him. 'That isn't the point. I am angry because she came in here without our permission and now she has gone and humiliated me. They better not ask us to give back their money.'

'They won't.' Harry reassured him.

'I wouldn't be so sure.' Ron replied.

Harry walked to his bed and made himself comfortable. He could faintly hear the noise coming from underneath them. 'It'll calm down soon and they will forget everything. Let's not worry about it now.' He closed his eyes and fell into a light slumber.


	7. Why Is It Always Neville?

CHAPTER 7

'Right, you know what to do. I don't want you messing any of this up you hear me?' Malfoy said pointedly to his companions Crabbe and Goyle.

They wobbled their heads up and down vigorously assuring Malfoy of their understanding.

Malfoy relaxed into a mischievous grin. 'And this time nothing will go wrong.'

Crabbe sniggered stupidly on the lounge in his usual spot. Next to him, Goyle looked a little tense. 'How do you know you're back to normal?' he said in his usual slow and slurred speech.

'I tested myself of course. But if you want proof, then proof I will willingly give...' Malfoy reached for his wand and muttered a quick spell that went coursing through the air over to a petite first year girl. There was the sound of a miniature explosion and a sudden stench of burning hair filled the room. A scream rent through the air of the Slytherin Common Room and the girl ran into the bathroom, her hair puffed and smoking. A group of alarmed girls ran to her aid.

Malfoy bellowed a loud amused laugh and several other Slytherins joined in. 'See? All back to normal.'

Goyle was satisfied and sat pointing at the doorway which the girl had disappeared through, laughing in hysterics along with and after the joke was over. 'Aha, aha ha, ah, aha!'

Malfoy gave him a disgusted and disapproving glare, which shut him up immediately.

Malfoy stood in front of his associates impatiently and began speaking to them in a childish teasing voice. 'You boys ready then? Don't need to go through the plan for a sixth time? Think you've got it?'

For a moment Malfoy half expected one of them to ask what the plan was once again. They both sat clumsily, eyes skyward and counting on their fingers. He rolled his eyes and slapped his cheek.

After a few moments the boys seemed to come to a decision. 'I remember, I remember!' Cried Crabbe whose face was smitten with glee. Goyle nodded his bulky head in agreement that he too remembered the plan.

Malfoy gave them blank stares. 'Congratulations.' The boys were oblivious to the sardonic tone and took his remark seriously. They were now visibly swelling with pride and self-accomplishment.

'Unbelievable.' Malfoy muttered to himself under his breath.

There was a silent pause. The three looked expectantly at each other without moving before Malfoy snapped. 'Well, what are you waiting for? Get a move on!'

The boys gathered themselves up quickly. 'Now?'

Malfoy glowered at them incredulously. 'Of course, It is breakfast time isn't it?'

'Oh, right.' They scuttled toward the exit door, fumbling and stumbling like chastised children, Goyle in the lead.

Malfoy scowled at them. 'Hurry up already. We haven't got all day,'

Before they were able to leave however, a small squeaky voice mumbled, 'I forgot my bag.'

Malfoy shot Crabbe a furious expression that made him flinch and shrink away. 'Quickly.' He said in a low, threatening voice. How he couldn't stand for such stupidity. It was intolerable and utterly inconvenient.

This time there was no time wasted. Crabbe bulleted across the room to the table, gathered his belongings, and was back before you could say "Quidditch", panting like a dog and grunting like a pig.

Finally Malfoy said, 'To the Great Hall.' And the three respected Slytherins marched away to breakfast.

Hermione entered the familiar Great Hall, it's ceiling bedecked with golden sunshine and once again clean blue sky. She sighed with pleasure having had a much needed sleep and now felt refreshed and ready for a hard days work.

She paused at the entrance and her eyes momentarily rested upon the crowded Slytherin table where the infamous school bullies Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle sat whispering and sniggering. Hermione was reassured that everything was back to normal.

Hungrily, she glided over to the Gryffindor table on the far end of the Hall and took a seat next to Ron. His face was an exact reflection of his emotion. Grumpiness.

She shot a questioning look at Harry who sat on Ron's left. He replied by giving her a roll of the eyes and an expression that told her she didn't want to know. Ron was oblivious to their silent communication.

All of a sudden a pompous looking Ginny brisked passed them to join a group of her friends. She smiled at Hermione but completely ignored her brother and former fancy, Harry. Hermione lifted her eyebrows at Ron who acted indifferent toward the situation and Hermione realised what was wrong. She had heard all about the previous day's drama.

At that point, the Hall was filled with the chitter chatter of every student waiting impatiently for their breakfast. Hermione's stomach grumbled disdainfully but soon enough the food began to appear on the tables. There were moans of delight and contentment as everyone dug in.

Neville rushed over and pulled up a chair opposite Hermione. 'Just made it.' He said grinning at the trio.

'Slept in too long this morning Neville?' Asked Harry.

Neville sighed. 'No I was up searching around for my socks. I found them eventually under my pillow. Don't know how they got there.'

Ron and Harry exchanged amused glances.

'Oh, and before I forget Hermione, I was wondering if you could help me with my Potion's essay. I have to fix it up and re-hand it in to Snape before Friday.'

Hermione agreed pleasantly. 'Of course I'll help you.'

Hermione picked up her muffin. 'Hmmm, Glazed cherries. Yuck, I never liked them.' She placed it back down on the table and resorted to eating some buttered toast.

Neville eyed her muffin lustfully. 'Hermione, I love glazed cherries. You want to swap for my banana muffin?'

'Sure.' Hermione agreed gladly.

Neville held the muffin delicately in his hand, admiring the look and smell of it. 'I haven't ever seen a muffin with cherries in it. And look, no one else got one like this. Mostly there are chocolate, apple and banana flavoured muffins.'

Hermione shrugged with disinterest. She didn't care what flavoured muffins people had for breakfast. Neville stared at her for a few seconds as if waiting for some sort of response but when she gave none he decided not to bother and took a huge greedy bite out of the muffin.

It took moments for Neville's face to register any reaction from chewing and swallowing the muffin in his mouth. There was an uncanny silence before a single tear ran swiftly down Neville's cheek followed but a small whimper and then. 'AHHHHH!'

Neville shot up off his seat and ran around in circles mad beyond reason. He jumped at a glass of water and tried to drink it so fast it ran over his mouth and all down his robes. The Hall watched in astonishment. Next minute Neville was rushing around picking up anyone's food that may have been sweet and ate it. People interjected and protested against his actions but could not stop his odd display.

'Neville what are you doing, what's wrong?' Hermione asked anxiously.

Neville stuck out his tongue and more tears dribbled down from his eyes. Hermione gasped at the sight of many big red blisters surfacing his tongue. 'Quick, to the Hospital Wing.'

They hurried out of the Hall, which was overflowing with noisy students calling and talking and laughing. The laughter was mostly coming from the Slytherin table of course but when Hermione looked at them in rage she was shocked to find Malfoy in a similar state of shock and strangely, annoyance.

In the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey rushed about gathering her potions and herbs whilst insisting that Neville lay still. It was difficult but with Hermione's help they were able to calm him down. He lay on one of the beds whimpering and snivelling.

Looking up at Hermione he endeavoured to communicate something with her. 'Wuszimupinn.'

'Pardon?' Asked a baffled Hermione.

'Zimupinn.' Repeated a pitiable Neville.

'Zimupinn.' Hermione said. 'Neville, I don't understand what you are trying to tell me. Listen, don't speak. It will only make things worse-'

'ZIMUPINN!' cried Neville in utter frustration. He looked round frantically and found a quill and parchment on the far desk. He pointed and Hermione went over to retrieve it. She handed it to Neville who snatched it and scribbled messily on the parchment.

'Oh, the muffin!' Exclaimed Hermione. 'Yes I know it was the muffin Neville. You must be allergic to the cherries. Perhaps the allergy developed recently without you realising.'

Neville shook his head vigorously in objection. He scribbled something else.

'It was what?' Hermione looked shocked. 'Are you saying they were chillies, not cherries?'

Neville nodded and dropped his head down on the pillow, satisfied that Hermione now understood him.

'But how? The House Elfs wouldn't not have made that mistake. And they definitely looked like cherries.' Hermione thought and quickly came to a conclusion. 'This was someone's idea of a fun joke.'

Neville looked alarmed but Hermione patted his arm. 'You don't need to worry Neville, the muffin was obviously meant for me.'

'Idonnidwowwy?' Neville said angrily. Then he pointed at his mouth again.

Hermione sighed guiltily. 'I am so sorry Neville. It shouldn't have happened to you.'

At that moment Madam Pomfrey returned with her medicaments. 'Alright, drink this up.' She handed Neville a thick pink drink and smelled sickly sweet and he drank it while clearly holding his breath. He wrinkled his nose and closed his eyes and Hermione pitied him even more than before.

Madam pomfrey turned and told her that Neville needed to mend alone and that he would be better by lunch if the potion worked properly. Hermione obeyed and headed for her first class, History of Magic.

When she met up with Harry and Ron they were full of questions that she answered quickly and dismissively. Harry told her that after she had left Professor McGonagall had rushed over to see what was going on and had been pleased that Hermione had taken him too the Hospital Wing.

'The teachers took their time.' Hermione said crossly.

'There was only McGonagall and Snape present in the Hall by that time and they were both heading out the teachers door up the front when all the fuss began. That's why.' Said Ron.

Hermione nodded. 'Well he should be back to normal by lunch I was told so it was nothing serious.'

She didn't add that she thought it had been a dirty trick to try and humiliate her but instead kept her suspicions to herself. The first suspect would have been Malfoy but now she wasn't so sure. After all, he hadn't lied to her the previous day and he had seemed surprised. Although that might have been because he hadn't expected Neville to eat the muffin. However, she didn't want to presume until she had proof or more evidence.

By lunchtime Hermione was descending some large stairs after having replaced a few text books in her room. She walked alone and was deep in thought. Her previous class, Ancient Runes had been especially interesting that day and she was going through some revision for the upcoming test.

Below her were some Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students making their way to the Great hall and to her great distaste, a large group of Slytherins. She decided to take no notice of them as they seemed preoccupied with they're own discussions.

She heard some footsteps behind her and as she turned and looked she saw Neville scuttling down the stairs and calling her name. He was holding out a parchment and quill and seemed perfectly normal.

Hermione smiled. 'You seem better.'

Neville returned with a grin and he jumped the last few step toward her but before he reached her he tripped over his robes and toppled over onto the bottom of the staircase.

'Oh no!' Hermione exclaimed. But before she could rush to his aid something else happened.

Several large, heavy weighted balloons appeared from the high ceiling and fell on Neville sending water splashing everywhere. All at once it stopped and everyone stood staring at poor Neville who lay strewn on the floor, saturated.

Hermione helped him up and asked if he was okay.

Neville didn't seem to be in any pain but he let out a soft groan. 'My essay. Look at it!'

His essay was now a small untidy pile of soggy paper with ink spread all over the pages.

'Oh Neville.' Said Hermione. 'Don't worry, I'll help you re-write it as soon as I can.'

Neville nodded but was distracted by the laughter and giggles coming from everyone but mostly the Slytherin crowd. Hermione gave them a dirty look that didn't help at all. Once again, her eyes met with Malfoy's but she did not see amusement reflected there. Only Impatience and surprise.

Neville was now staring skyward. 'Peeves where are you? I'll get you for this!'

Hermione frowned. She had not thought until now that the crime had been Peeves' doing. But knowing he had played that trick on several students in the past she didn't doubt it was him.

*But where did he get to?* For Hermione could not see him anywhere. *Probably flown off to hide in case Filch came by and found him*

By the time they were out of the way and alone, Hermione dried Neville with a simple charm she had learnt in her first year and then spoke to him. 'Listen, meet me in the grounds after today's classes. I tend to enjoy doing my homework in the afternoon air before it gets dark. And we probably won't be disturbed there either.'

Neville agreed and thanked her. Then he left for the Library while Hermione headed for lunch. When she found Harry and Ron she told them what happened.

'It's unbelievable that Dumbledore still allows that poltergeist to reside in this castle even when he keeps terrorising the students. I mean, how many times Filch has tried to get rid of him and been unsuccessful? It isn't fair. If we did something like that we would be expelled in no time.' Ron complained.

'There is no use questioning Dumbledore's motives Ron.' Said Hermione. 'He is a very mysterious wizard but he always does what is right.'

'Yes I know, I know.' Said Ron moodily.

At that moment, Louise walked by with her head down and eyes diverted anywhere but at Ron. When he waved to her she ignored him even though it was obvious she had seen the gesture. 'What's up with her?' Ron asked.

Harry was also somewhat confused. 'I don't know. She is always nice to us-'

'Oh come on you two. Can't you figure anything out? She is only acting that way because of Ginny. They are best friends and if Ginny doesn't want her talking to you then Louise will probably listen to her.'

Ron slapped the bench with his hand. 'That's it. Ginny isn't getting Christmas presents from me this year. And if she wants forgiveness she will have to beg hard.'

Hermione giggled.

'What?' Ron asked.

'Ron seriously, I doubt you'll be getting presents either. And I don't think she will care much whether she gets any from you.'

'Why?' Ron said ridiculously.

Hermione gave him a scrupulous look. 'Well, I don't want to offend you but you don't exactly give good presents to girls.'

Ron worked his face through his outrage until he was able to speak. 'Don't be stupid Hermione. My presents are fine. Just fine!'

Hermione said gently. 'I don't think Quidditch models are quite the rage Ron. Especially for girls.'

'What else was I supposed to give her for her birthday? And it isn't like I have all that amount of money either you know.' Ron shook his finger at her.

Hermione gave up and said. 'How did we even get into this argument?'

Before Ron could respond again Harry quickly interrupted. ' Speaking of Quidditch, Ron we have practice tonight. 7pm.'

This had the affect intended. Ron's eyes widened. 'No I wasn't told. It's about time we had a practice. The Slytherins have been hogging the field for ages.'

Harry agreed. 'I know, Snape keeps making up excuses to let them take up heaps of time.'

'Have you talked to McGonagall about it?' Ron asked.

'Yes. That is why we finally get time to play today.' He sighed. 'I never thought it would be so tough being captain of the team. I took the other captains for granted.'

Ron patted his shoulder. 'No worries mate. You're doing a fine job of it.'

'Thankyou.' Said Harry gratefully.

'No problem.' Said Ron, whose temper seemed to have dissolved and vanished into thin air.

Hermione gave Harry a small unnoticed thumbs up and mouthed a "thankyou" to him.

Later that day Hermione made her way to the grounds where she was to meet with and help Neville write his Potions essay.

She walked toward the tree she sat under every day and was pleasantly surprised to see Neville already there, standing near the lake. She glanced about and noticed that there were the usual amount of people enjoying the evening sun and relaxing with their friends.

When Neville saw her he immediately came forward also heading for under the tree. He seemed much more peaceful after the days ordeal and was ready to get started on his work. He stepped under the tree before Hermione met him and with no time for thought he suddenly fell right through the ground...and into wet sticky mud.

Hermione was horrified. 'Neville, what happened?' Before she reached him however he held up his hands to her.

'It's alright Hermione. I can get out myself. You just keep away from me okay?'

Hermione was shocked. 'What do you mean?'

'Hermione I think you're jinxed or something. I don't mean to be rude but I ain't going near you till I know for certain that your safe.' Neville said.

Hermione stared dumfounded as Neville pulled himself out of the stomach deep mud pool and ignoring the laughter that surrounded them, made his way sulkily to the castle.

Hermione didn't know what to think. She turned her attention to the rest of the students in the grounds. 'Shut up all of you. Just shut up!' She yelled.

Some students were taken aback and stopped laughing but seeing as most of them were Slytherins in didn't make much of a difference. Hermione immediately noticed that Malfoy was once again present at the scene of Neville's torturous experiences.

Her suspicion grew to a new high. It had to be his doing. But how was she to find out and blame him for everything that had happened? Suddenly an idea came to her head and without further deliberation she pulled herself together and ran back to the castle.


	8. Spying and Broom Flying

CHAPTER 8

'So you think it was Malfoy?' Asked Harry without a sense of revelation. He was not the least bit astonished that a Malfoy would think up such a dirty deed.

Hermione nodded her agreement. 'But I can't be altogether certain of it. That is why I will plant a device at his table to listen to what he says to his friends. That way I will know if it was him all along.'

'But Hermione, it is common knowledge that it is impossible to use electronics in Hogwarts. Surely you had thought of that.'

'That I have Harry. That is why I am utilizing magic for this. You see, I am applying this instead.' Hermione held up her hand.

Harry looked at the small "device" which Hermione supported delicately in her palm. 'It just looks like a bit of oat to me.'

'Precisely.' Said Hermione smugly. 'It is the perfect disguise. Malfoy won't realise I am listening in on his conversation with a piece of oat and he is unlikely to even notice it. I will place it on the table in the shadow of a platter to make sure nobody will wipe it off the table.'

Harry examined the oat flake on all sides, being careful not to break it. He frowned. 'When did you learn to do this? I certainly never came across this sort of wizardry.'

'Oh, that is because I did Muggle Studies for a year. We learnt about a wizard who found muggle technology fascinating and devised ways of copying their equipment into magical objects. Therefore he created ways of exploiting such objects that would normally only work through electricity by using his wand. He may have even created a way of listening to radios through magic instead of battery.'

Harry was rapt by this new information. 'I've never heard of the man. And how come nobody uses these devices that he has made?'

'His name is Florence Cashmere and he never actually made products. He wrote some books explaining how to create the objects but died before he was able to start a business. Somehow nobody followed in his lead, perhaps because the Ministry of Magic were unfavourable towards the idea.' Hermione grinned. 'But fortunately for us they kept his published work on the shelves.'

Harry raised an eyebrow at the sound of the wizard's name. 'Florence Cashmere?' He stifled a laugh.

'Yes, he changed his name during his short reign of fame. He called himself Cashmere because he was obsessed with cashmere itself. He was always seen wearing cashmere cloaks and coats. He chose the name Florence for some unknown reason. Perhaps he thought it sounded good.' Hermione offered.

Harry doubled over with laughter. 'What a psycho!'

Hermione grimaced. 'Perhaps, but he was also genius.'

Harry shook his head in incredulity while wiping his wet eyes. He massaged his stomach to ease to tension from laughing and Hermione eyed him disapprovingly.

'Anyway.' Hermione continued, ignoring Harry's frivolous behaviour. 'I want to leave as soon as possible so I can put the "oat" onto the Slytherin table before the Great Hall fills up for dinner.'

'And you wanted me to come?' Asked Harry.

'No I wasn't suggesting that because Ron would probably wonder where you were and I don't want him finding out about this.'

Harry was baffled. 'Why not?'

'Well because he has been so moody lately and he doesn't need to think that Malfoy has been playing impish tricks again otherwise he might do something rash.' Said Hermione matter-of-factly while reminding Harry of his and Ron's gaffe charm.

Harry didn't argue but instead agreed. 'Yes it is best to keep him out of it.'

'Where is Ron by the way?' Asked Hermione as she looked around the Common Room.

'He is outside practising on his broom. He wanted to start Practice early because he still doesn't feel confident enough in himself.'

'Isn't he having dinner tonight?' Asked Hermione.

'He asked me to grab him something for later. He says he doesn't feel hungry right now.' Harry shrugged.

Hermione rolled her eyes. 'I can't believe he is still nervous about playing. And it is only a practice after all.'

'Yes but he tends to make a lot of mistakes even then. But I don't think he is nervous, just determined.' Harry said this most half-heartedly that Hermione was certain it was not the truth.

'Anyway at least he will be out of the way while I listen in on Draco's conversation.' Said Hermione decidedly.

Harry almost fell off his chair.

'What's wrong with you?' Asked Hermione, helping him up.

Harry looked shocked. 'Hermione, you just called him-called him' He found it hard to finish the sentence.

Hermione helped him. 'Malfoy. M-A-L-F-O-Y. Malfoy.'

'No, but you didn't!' Exclaimed Harry. 'You called him "Draco".' He spat the last word out in disgust.

'Don't be ridiculous Harry.' Said Hermione.

'I am not!' Harry insisted. ' You said his name. His first name!'

'Are you sure? Well I suppose I might have but it doesn't mean anything Harry. Stop making such a big deal out of it.' Hermione gathered herself up and made her way to the exit. Harry said nothing but continued staring at her back even after she had left.

QUIDDITCH PITCH

Ron sped through the air, coursing in between each stand and diving at the ground. There was a soft breeze that rustled his hair and left a refreshing sensation. It calmed his nerves and improved his mood. There were no longer any thoughts of Ginny and the photo incident, Neville and his accidents, Hermione and her smartness-only peace and pleasure.

At some distance Ron noticed a figure standing far below him in the grounds. Perhaps it was Harry wanting to persuade him to go to dinner. Well no, he would not go. It was far better out here. Nevertheless, he flew down to greet the person whoever they were.

To his great surprise (and dismay) he found that it was not Harry after all. It was LOUISE.

Having almost fallen off his broom with shock, Ron landed heaving from fear and exertion. He clumsily walked over to Louise while keeping on his guard. He wasn't sure if she was here on Ginny's business or simply here as a friend.

'Hi' he said.

'Hello.' She replied shyly.

'Aren't you supposed to be at dinner?' He asked rather more harshly then intended.

Louise was slightly taken aback but didn't retaliate. 'No, I wasn't hungry.' She said.

'Oh'

There was an uncomfortable pause before she continued.

'I just wanted to apologise. I know I have been cold lately and I shouldn't have been.'

Ron shrugged. 'You were just doing what Ginny ordered you to do.'

Louise's eyes widened and she quickly protested. ' No! It was not her at all. I was annoyed too. And I had other things on my mind and well I was stupid.' She finished lamely.

Ron studied her. She had very small features, big blue eyes and pink peachy lips. Dark straight hair caressed her cheeks and seemed to tickle her because she quickly brushed it aside and scratched the spot.

Realising Ron's eyes were fixed on her she became timid and diverted her gaze to the dry grass. 'Are we friends then?' She asked.

Ron nodded and suddenly smiled. 'Of course.' He announced.

She looked up and returned the smile with one of her own. 'Great.'

'What are you doing now?' Asked Ron.

She thought for a minute. 'I don't know really. I might go up and read.'

Ron could tell that reading was the last thing she felt like doing. 'Do you want to fly?'

'Oh I couldn't' She said quickly.

'Why not?' Asked Ron.

'I don't have a broom.' She replied.

'Hop on mine.' He offered.

She paused again. 'Really?'

'Sure.' He smiled more widely.

'But what about you?'

'What about me?' He was puzzled.

'Then you don't have a broom.' She said reasonably.

Ron laughed. 'I meant we can ride together. Both on my broom.'

Her eyes widened. 'Oh I see. Would it take us both?'

'Of course. It could probably take three people.' He said.

She beamed up at him. 'Alright then.'

Ron helped her onto the broom and held her steadily. 'Ready?'

'Ready.' Her voice was shaky with apprehension.

Ron smiled and held her closer. The broom lifted from the ground and soon they were soaring through the darkening sky. Ron noticed Louise had a hand covering her eyes and he gently removed it.

'Don't be scared.' He said calmly. 'You are perfectly safe.'

She took in the view below her and let out a wonderful giggle. They were flying over and around the lake, which reflected the large moon. Owls flew over the top of them as they went off for their night hunting.

'It is amazing.' She said.

Ron felt fantastic but was surprised by Louise's reactions. 'You act as though you have never been on a broom before.' He teased.

'I haven't' She replied.

'Oh.' Ron felt rather stupid but the feeling evaporated as soon as it had come. Louise leaned her head back onto his shoulder and said. 'Do you mind?'

'Not at all.'

DINNER

Harry approached Hermione, who was leaning an ear against her hand. 'So?'

Hermione looked up and seeing as nobody was listening told him, 'It is all set up. Now all we have to do is wait for Malfoy to turn up.'

'Which should be any minute because the Hall is almost filled.' Harry said.

'I know. I wonder what is taking them. Usually they are already seated before us.' She wondered.

'What are you using as a listening device?' Harry asked, sounding particularly amused and interested. 'Crust?'

Hermione addressed him seriously. 'Actually I am using a normal earphone. I just don't want anybody questioning what I am doing with one.'

Not so long later the Slytherin Trio entered the Hall surrounded by other Slytherins who were making quite a racket. From the distance however, it was hard to make out what they were saying.

Hermione frowned. 'If they keep that up I won't be able to hear Malfoy talking.'

Harry began filling his plate with food and topped his goblet with pumpkin juice. 'Make sure you tell me everything you hear.'

Hermione nodded vaguely, her mind concentrating on higher matters of importance.

Some of the numerous voices she had been hearing were now coming into clearer focus.

'...great laugh. What's next?' said voice one.

'...how Longbottom fell!' agreed voice two.

'...done, Malfoy.' Added voice three.

'Alright, alright. Thankyou all for your participation but can I eat now?' That was Malfoy's voice full of dignity and pride.

'Can you see them Harry?' Hermione asked.

Harry looked ever at the Slytherins. 'Yes. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle are all seated at there normal places. The rest of the Slytherins are keeping their respectful distances.'

'Good.' Muttered Hermione in reply.

The voices returned to her. Goyle spoke first.

'Today was excellent Malfoy. But how come you didn't make us do our turn?' He asked.

'Because fool, we didn't get a chance.' He replied maliciously.

'What do you mean?' Crabbe was baffled.

Malfoy paused and Hermione had the impression that he was holding his rage by a tiny string. 'Well obviously nothing I told you last night and this morning actually occurred did it?'

'We know but you did that on purpose right?' Said Goyle.

'No you idiot!' Said Malfoy. 'Of course not. Why would I bother changing the plan without informing you?'

'Then what happened?' Goyle asked again.

'I don't know, that's the thing. I just don't know. Our plans were foiled because someone must have intervened.'

'Intravened?' Crabbe mispronounced.

Another pause.

'I mean that something kept happening before we could do anything.' Said Malfoy.

At this point there was an audible gasp from Hermione. Fortunately the Hall was very noisy and only Harry heard.

'What is it?' He asked eagerly.

'Sshh!' Hermione hushed him irritably.

Harry returned to his food sulkily. 'Fine.'

Back at the Slytherin table, ' -...then who was it?'

'How should I know Crabbe?' Said Malfoy thoughtfully. 'I am supposing it was Peeves with the water balloons though. But it's strange, I never saw him nor the balloons before it happened.'

'And what are we going to do now?' Asked Goyle.

Silence.

Suddenly Malfoy came to a decision. 'Nothing. The plan is over.'

'What?' Asked Crabbe, his voice filled with discontent.

'I can't be bothered with it, that's all.' Said Malfoy.

'Why?' Asked Goyle.

'Because!' Said Malfoy. 'Stop questioning me, I am tired of it.'

The two Slytherin's exchanged glances and fell silent.

Malfoy toyed with his food but hardly ate a morsel. 'I don't want you two to say anything to the others though. They are to think it was all my doing, you hear me?'

They nodded their heads simultaneously.

'Good.' Was Malfoy's final reply. He stood up and left the Hall.

Hermione removed the earphone and placed it into her pocket.

Harry looked up at her. 'Are you going to tell me anything now?'

Hermione ignored his sarcastic tone of voice. 'What I have found out is that none of it was Malfoy's doing.'

Harry's jaw dropped. 'Who's was it then?'

'He doesn't know. And he seems really annoyed by it.'

'But wouldn't Malfoy love to see you humiliated? Or Neville embarrassed?'

'Yes but you see, he was frustrated because he HAD planned on humiliating. In what way I don't know but somehow, from what I have gathered, every time he was to harm or trick me something else happened. Like the muffin and the balloons and the mud. So he was unable to do anything.'

'That is quite a coincidence. It seems a little un-real to me.' Harry replied.

'But is has to be.' Said Hermione. 'The only thing that puzzles me is that I wouldn't know who had played those tricks on me-or Neville.'

'Have you annoyed anyone lately?' Asked Harry.

Hermione snorted. 'Only Ron and we both know it isn't him. And not just because he isn't capable of anything that clever.'

'Hermione!' Harry said disapprovingly.

'Sorry, I didn't mean to.' She apologised.

'It is all very odd.' He continued. 'And it might not even be over.'

Hermione shrugged. 'I wouldn't know but the person who's plans have been ruined (because evidently the harm was meant for me) will be very infuriated. So I guess I should keep my eye out for angry people.'

'I still can't believe it wasn't Malfoy. He was even at the scene of the crime every time!' Harry said.

'It was not him Harry, as much as you would like to get him into trouble.' Replied Hermione.

'You could still get him into trouble though, right?' Asked Harry.

Hermione shook her head. 'Not unless I have proof that he has done something and from what he said he has cancelled all his plots against me.'

'How do you know he won't change his mind?' Harry persisted.

'I don't.' Said Hermione and with a mischievous grin she said, 'but I have the entire conversation recorded.'

'Really?' Harry seemed delighted.

'Yes, and I am going to make sure he doesn't try anything else.'

'How?' Harry asked curiously.

'Because,' she started. 'I am going let him know he can't.' She lifted up the recorder (a little wooden box).

'You are going to make him listen to it?' Harry said incredulously.

'I sure am.' Said Hermione.

'How does that thing work anyway?' Asked Harry.

'You open up the lid here.' Hermione pointed to the small lid on top of the box. 'And when you close it, it automatically rewinds.'

'And it is all done by magic?' He asked, fascinated.

'All of it.' She repeated.

Harry sighed. 'I have to get going. Quidditch practice in half an hour. I wonder how Ron is doing?'


	9. Rude Awakening

CHAPTER 9 

Malfoy strode confidently along the green terrain, heading toward the Quidditch pitch for a quick practice. It didn't bother him so much that because of the Gryffindors, his team now had to squeeze in a practice at lunchtime instead of eating under a shady tree. He was much more bothered about the events that had occurred in the last few days. First he had been humiliated in front of most the students, got into trouble with Snape, poured his soul out to Granger, cleaned dirty cauldrons and had his plans messed up by someone he was unaware of. To make matters worse, he had to associate with Crabbe and Goyle who were becoming more stupid by the minute. Worse still, far beyond than anything else, was the fact that he could not stop thinking about Hermione.

Of course it was because he despised her so much, he told himself. But she was everywhere. Unavoidable. And not only in most of his classes, in the Great Hall, out in the courtyard being her usual opinionated self, but also in his mind. He was always cursing her under his breath, blaming her for his humiliation. Now there was also the knowledge that she knew him better than anybody else! She knew his torments, his anguish, his WEAK SIDE. Ever since the day she had come to him in a rage in the Room of Requirements he had been anxious and suspicious of her blabbing everything to her precious Potter and Weasel.

Malfoy frowned as he realised he still did not know how she had discovered his hiding place. Perhaps she had spied on him going there once before? Or did she decide to search there because she had once used the room as a secret place two years before? Yet when she had come in it seemed she definitely knew he was there by the determination evident on her countenance. No, he would never use that room again. It would be too dangerous. He shook his head to wipe the memory away. **There I go thinking about her again!** Oh how she infuriated him!

He stumbled suddenly not looking where he was going. He was also walking slower, his tread somewhat more unobtrusive than before. Fortunately there was no one around to see him when his guard was down. Only one person had seen him like that so far and that was bad enough. **Not again! Stop it, stop it, stop IT!!!** He smacked his head to rid the image of Hermione's baffled expression from his mind. **Take control of yourself Malfoy** He told himself. Then taking a deep breath to calm down he stopped and massaged his temple, which was quickly bruising from the smack.

He jumped slightly when, to his right, there was the sound of rustling leaves.

'Who's there?' He asked warily. No answer. He stepped a little closer to the jungle of large shrubs and bushes. 'I said, who goes there?'

Before he could form a reaction, he found himself tangled in a web of leaves, thin branches twisting around his limbs and all at once something sharp hit his head and he lost consciousness.

He was in an office, well it looked like an office but it was full of very strange paintings and chandeliers and there were candles lit in every corner. Nobody else was with him. He studied the room wondering how he managed to get himself in such a strange place. Then he noticed a large mirror on the far end of the room and for some reason he felt compelled to go over. He was delighted by his reflection. Nobody could possibly be so good looking surely! He flexed his muscles, groomed his hair, smoothed moisturiser onto his creamy skin. Hang on, moisturiser? Where did that come from? Oh well, who cares?

But then something disturbed him. His double was moving in different time to him, it actually appeared to be reaching OUT OF THE MIRROR. It now stood in front of Malfoy, observing him and suddenly started poking his head incessantly.

'Ouch, stop it!' Cried Malfoy in pain. 'Stop it I say, it hurts.'

But it wouldn't stop, it just kept poking and poking and the pain was increasing and increasing until Malfoy decided he had had enough of this outrageous behaviour. He swung his arm to defend himself and a distant echo reached his ears.

'Ouch! What did you do that for?'

Malfoy's eyes flew open and he shouted in alarm at the sight of someone's face came into focus, looking down with irritation into his. 'Granger! What- what's going on.? Stop poking me!'

Hermione rolled her eyes and lifted a white cloth with red smudge on it off his head. 'Don't be such a baby Malfoy, I am merely treating your cut.'

'Cut?' Malfoy was baffled. Suddenly the full extent of the pain seared through his head and all at once he was moaning and clutching his head.

Hermione stared at him in incredulously. 'You must be joking. It's the tiniest cut Malfoy, what are you winging about?'

He sat up and gave her a pathetic, demanding expression. 'Must be a bloody big cut. Who did it, you?'

Hermione hesitated. 'Well not on purpose of course. I didn't mean for you to fall unconscious and hit a rock but I tripped and you were heavy-'

'You grabbed me from the shrubs didn't you!' He shouted accusingly.

Hermione's guilt was blatant but she would not let herself be yielded. 'Now look, I am sorry for your almost unnoticeable, shallow and minute scratch but I brought you hear for more important matters.'

Malfoy was still in a rage. 'Scratch? You said it was a cut! And it hurts like hell.' He gasped suddenly. 'This better not bruise badly. Blue and purple don't suit my fair skin too agreeably.' He then shut himself up as he noticed where they were.

The room was dark except for the brilliance of the hearth in the small area. He also realised he was seated on a very cushiony pink bed with frilly curtains hung upon it. The floor had fluffy carpet and there was a bowl of water and a small towel resting on a wooded surface beside him.

He grimaced in distaste. 'Where have you taken me? Barbie land?'

Hermione giggled beside herself. 'Actually, I have borrowed your hiding place if you don't mind. We are in the Room of Requirements.'

Malfoy groaned and muttered. 'Unbelievable.'

Hermione shook her head although her eyes were filled with amusement. 'Well now that you seem to be better and the pain has abated, -'

'It still hurts!' Growled Malfoy.

Hermione continued, unmoved by the interruption. ' I will get straight down to business.'

She reached into her bag and pulled out the tiny wooden box that was the recorder.

Malfoy eyed it sceptically. 'What's that, a weapon you plan on giving me more bruises with?'

Hermione ignored his lame sardonic humour. 'This is a recorder. It tapes conversations that can be rewound and replayed several times just like a muggle tape recorder. Now before I let you listen to this I have a few things to tell you.'

'What?' Malfoy pretended to be disinterested and faked a bored yawn. Hermione hid a smile.

'You know very well about the accidents I have mysteriously come in contact with, or that Neville has? I assume you do, seeing as you were present at every one of them.'

Malfoy's eyes widened and he immediately became serious. 'You think it was me? I can assure you it was not. Typical of you Granger to automatically presume I am involved every time something happens.'

Hermione cut him off. 'I am actually quite positive it was not you Malfoy. Otherwise you really would find large cuts and bruises on your face.'

Malfoy was rendered speechless for he had not expected her to say anything of the sort.

Hermione plastered a severe expression on her face and stood up to glare at him. The glow of light behind her gave her a very superlative appearance and Malfoy felt slightly uneasy. 'Then why am I here?'

'Good question.' Replied Hermione shortly. She opened the wooden box and stood silently watching Malfoy's expression as the sound of his, Crabbe and Goyle's voices came from the object and replayed their recent discussions at the dinner table. When the conversation was over she closed the lid and slid the box into her bag, keeping it out of reach of Malfoy.

Again, Malfoy seemed at a loss of words.

'As you now know, I am well aware of your uh, -innocence- let's call it that for now-'

'How did you do that-'

'Never mind about that. Please stop your relentless interruptions and listen to me.' She replied calmly. ' As I said earlier, I know everything that you have and haven't planned and I know you won't try plotting against me again or at least for the mean time. That is why I have this tape and have let you hear it so that you know not to mess around anymore. This is my warning Malfoy, change your fowl play and I won't report to the headmaster. But one slip up and you'll regret it.'

Malfoy boiled with anger. ' How dare you try and control me after invading my privacy and then abduct and injure me. And who are you to tell me not to play secret tricks after you went and did the same thing to me!'

Hermione was bewildered. 'First of all I am in a very good position to tell you what to do but what is this your saying about me tricking you?'

'Don't play innocent with me Granger. You caused me humiliation and then coerced me into drinking the Veritaserum.'

Hermione's jaw dropped. 'You thought that was me? But it wasn't, I swear!'

Malfoy barked a harsh laugh. 'You're a bad liar Granger as all mud bloods are. I am just appalled at your hypocrisy. I never took you as someone who would stoop to such a low status-'

Hermione mimicked his laugh. 'Me? Low status? You must be mad. Shut up you silly fool, I would never think of doing such a deed that could possibly harm my reputation and future. If you think you were forced by magic you are looking in the wrong direction and even you should realise that.'

There was a pause as Draco contemplated what Hermione had told him. It hit him that she must be telling the truth and that he had been a fool to think it was her all along. Now he realised who was in the wrong and did not like to think of what would happen next.

Hermione read his expression and knew she had won this argument. 'Therefore,' she continued 'I am willing to make this agreement with you even after these stupid accusations I have had to put up with.'

Malfoy frowned and waved his hand distractedly. 'What was the agreement again?'

Hermione rolled her eyes but was patient. 'You improve your behaviour from now on and the tape is safe with me but if I see you bully anyone in any way then I take it straight to Professor Dumbledore. Is that clear?'

Malfoy glared at her. 'Yes mother.'

'Very well.' Hermione uttered with a hint of finality in her tone.

'What now?' Asked Malfoy. 'I can't stay here all day.'

Hermione stood up and gathered her belongings. 'You can leave whenever you like. Good day.'

'Wait!' Malfoy grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving. 'You can't leave me here looking like this.'

She laughed at the absurdity of Malfoy's vanity. 'No one will care if you have a bruise on your forehead. I'm sure you won't loose any friends or admirers. Just say you bumped into a tree.'

Malfoy shook his head. 'No, they wouldn't believe it. Malfoys don't just walk into trees you know. It doesn't look good and we are far too superior for such clumsy conduct.'

Hermione snorted but covered it up by pretending to cough when Malfoy gave her a very dirty look. 'You could always go to Madam Pomfrey and ask her for a suggestion.'

Malfoy looked quite offended, 'you can stop laughing at me now Mudblood-'

'Now now.' Hermione shook her finger at him disapprovingly. 'No name-calling allowed either. Verbal abuse is also a form of bullying and I won't have it.'

'Fine, fine.' Malfoy grumbled. 'And get me out of this pink, frilly material, it's really getting to me. Why did it have to be so ugly any way?'

Hermione shrugged and grinned to herself at Malfoy's grumpy behaviour. It amused her to see him weak and vulnerable for once.

'All right, I have to go. Don't want to miss class.' Hermione jumped up and scurried out of the door.

Malfoy's eyes widened suddenly. 'Hang on, what time is it? I have class too!' Without further ado he kicked the bedding aside, grabbed his Nimbus 2001 and darted off to his dormitory, hopefully making it to his next class on time.


	10. Night Duty

CHAPTER 10

Harry skipped through the many pages of the borrowed spell book from the library, thinking that it was about time he returned it. It had been hidden in the deep darkness of his trunk for several days. Harry had been meaning to take it back but just hadn't had the time. Not with everything that had been going on lately. Now that he had some time to spare on not doing homework, he decided to take a last peek at its contents. Just in case there was something interesting inside. Not that he would use it or anything...

There was a sudden knock on the door and as quick as lightning the book was slammed and stashed away under Harry's four-poster bed.

'Come in.' He managed to call after a brief moment of panic. Why was he so jumpy anyway? It wasn't as though any of his unassuming roommates would take any interest in what he was doing with an old, dusty book. Even if it did have a certain creepy appearance to it that made you feel uneasy in it's presence.

This thought calmed his nerves until he saw who entered. 'Hermione! Uh, what are you doing in the boy's dormitory?' He said whimsically.

Hermione surveyed the large bedroom with unsuspicious eyes before approaching Harry. 'I did it.' She said simply, a pleasant smile alighting her features.

'Did what?' Said Harry, attempting to reassure himself that there was nothing to be worried about. Hermione wasn't going to find the book and it would hardly affect him if she did.

'Made Malfoy listen to the recorder.' She gazed at Harry's blank expression expectantly. 'That had his confessions on it.' She helped.

'Oh right!' Said Harry. 'That recorder.'

Hermione lifted an eyebrow. 'How many different recorders are there?'

'None at all.' Harry replied, shifting his body closer to the bed to try and push the book further under.

'What's that under the bed?' Hermione asked curiously.

'Oh nothing!' Replied Harry a little too loudly.

It was too late. Hermione reached out her hand and snatched the book. Her expression changed in a flat second and Harry felt his stomach fall.

**Here we go** He thought.

'Exactly when were you planning to return this book?' Hermione asked crossly.

'Just before you came as a matter of fact.' Replied Harry. 'But don't worry Hermione I wasn't going to use any more spells.'

'Spells?' Hermione echoed with confusion. 'What do you mean-' Her voice trailed off as she read the table of contents.

'Harry, this is the book from the forbidden section!' She said with exasperation.

'Well what did you think it was?' Harry replied, completely baffled.

'I was only looking at the return date, which was February 1986. That was six years ago.' She said.

Harry could have slapped himself for his stupidity. 'Well don't get cross at me. I just haven't had the opportunity to take it back. I'll go tonight if you insist.'

Hermione waved her hand swiftly in front of her face to dismiss his words. 'Listen, I don't care about it. Do what you want. I have already lectured you enough about irresponsibility.'

Harry couldn't believe his luck.

'So anyway,' she continued. 'If all goes well, Malfoy will be a changed wizard.'

Harry snorted. 'I don't believe he'll last a day being civil.'

Hermione shrugged. 'We'll see soon enough.'

'And if he does change for good?' Harry asked.

'Then life will be so much better and I'll be able to say, "I told you so" to you and Ron.' She smiled cheekily.

'What do you mean?' Asked Harry, not liking the sound of this.

'Well my plan will probably work better that using a charm like you two did.' Then her eyes widened. 'And did you know he accused ME of coercing him? You're lucky I didn't tell him who really did it.'

'Thankyou Hermione, I own you one.' He said appreciatively.

'Sure.' She said. 'How many times have I heard that before.'

A thought quickly popped into Harry's head and he immediately used it to change the subject. 'Did you hear about Ron?'

'Of course. Everyone knows about him and Louise.' She replied.

'I'm just glad they sorted things out between them.' Then his eyes drooped. 'I hope he doesn't forget his friends though.'

'Don't worry Harry, he won't forget us. At least, not after the first few days of following her around like a dog on a leash.' She said sardonically.

'Hermione, you can be so snotty sometimes.' Said Harry light-heartedly. It was true though, Ron had been worshiping the very ground Louise walked on ever since he found out she had feelings for him.

'Getting back to the subject,' Hermione continued. 'Do you happen to have a sneakoscope handy with you?'

'Yeh.' Said Harry inquisitively. 'What do you want it for?'

'Well,' Hermione began to explain. 'I was hoping to track down my secret rival and thought a sneakoscope would help since it detects untrustworthy people.'

'Good idea!' Harry approved. He was also quite curious as to who had been attempting to humiliate Hermione. Fortunately nothing else had happened since and Neville was beginning to recover from the ordeal. Harry began a brief search for the object and soon found it.

'I haven't really used this for a while.' He said, handing it over to Hermione.

'It'll work fine.' She said, observing it with satisfaction. 'Hopefully it will help in my cause.'

Friday morning turned into afternoon as the day wore on and apart from one incident with Pansy Parkinson, the sneakoscope had not given any hint of who might have caused the attacks. However, Hermione was not letting her suspicions circle around a Slytherin because something told her it wasn't one of them. Her last chance to find out that day was Transfiguration because dinner would be too crowded and then she had Head Girl duties until midnight. But who in her class could possibly have anything against her? It was a true mystery.

Hermione entered Transfiguration cautiously, followed by Harry and a constantly grinning Ron. Inside the pocket of her robe, she changed the sneakoscope to silent so if it happened to go off, she would feel it vibrate.

When all thirty-six students were seated, Professor McGonagall began the class commenting on how well the trees and plants had been growing. Even Neville's tropical Pawpaw tree was coping well, causing Gryffindor to collect five house points. This praise seemed to lift his confidence and suddenly his back was a whole lot straighter and he now also seemed taller than usual.

'But of course, Miss Granger's rose bush has outdone the others and is blossoming large flowers of many different colours. It takes a true witch to create such beauty.' Said McGonagall proudly, clapping her hands.

The rest of the class applauded unenthusiastically, accustomed to doing so after six and a half years of Hermione topping the class at everything. When this was over, the class was set some work involving measurements and stone goblets. The equipment was to be collected out the front, on the Professor's desk. Hermione moved to stand but was abruptly pushed back down.

'Oh, so sorry Hermione.' Came Estelle Edward's voice, a bittersweet smile playing on her lips. 'And by the way, congratulations.'

Hermione gasped as Estelle moved away. At the bottom of her pocket was the distinct vibration of the sneakoscope, revealing the perpetrator.

'No way.' She whispered to herself.

Seeing her expression, Harry asked what was wrong.

She looked up and quickly recomposed herself. 'Nothing, I was just day dreaming.'

That convinced Harry and he set about his work. Hermione sat distractedly through the rest of the class, paying little attention to her work. Fortunately, Professor McGonagall did not ask her to do any demonstrations that lesson because she wouldn't have known what to do.

That night it began raining for the first time in a month. It wasn't heavy rain but everyone welcomed it. Dinner was especially noisy with cheerful chatter about the upcoming Quidditch match between Slytherin and Gryffindor and both Harry and Ron's spirits were running very high. Yet Hermione was still distracted with her own thoughts. What was she going to do about Estelle? She had no way of revealing her crimes and she certainly didn't want to confront the girl.

Hermione still could not understand why Estelle was so jealous of her achievements. Many people were a little jealous but that had never caused them to dislike her. Except for Malfoy. Come to think of it, she hadn't noticed Malfoy all day.

I wonder what he has been up to today. Hermione wondered, turning her head to look at the Slytherin table.

Nothing unusual or suspicious was taking place so she was satisfied for the time being. She was about to turn away when Malfoy's head turned, as though sensing her gaze, and their eyes met half way across the room. Hermione was perplexed because for a few seconds she could not unfasten her eyes from Malfoy's. All her will would not allow it until finally he returned to his meal.

A roar of laughter interrupted her thoughts. Looking up she saw Seamus' face dripping with pumpkin soup and Ginny across from him, giggling and with a shield charm protecting her.

'That was a classic!' Cackled Neville next to him. He soon regretted the outburst however, when he too received a handful of potato in the face.

'Now stop it all of you before you cost Gryffindor house points!' Hermione warned them.

The boys cleaned themselves up, not seeming to be angry at one another. Hermione knew they had listened to her because she was Head Girl and had the power of handing out detentions. It was definitely a handy position although night duty was rather more of a punishment than a privilege.

And it came too soon. Hermione dressed herself in her night robes, tied up her hair clumsily with a bow and headed outside the Common Room to begin her roster. Fortunately it was not often that she found students out of their rooms after bedtime.

But tonight luck was not on her side. From somewhere below there came the sound of scattering feet. Hermione was quick on her feet. She called out to whoever was there but no answer met her ears. She groaned. This was karma for all the times Harry and Ron had dragged her along with them while sneaking out to different places.

The chase continued and Hermione admitted that her escapee had very fast legs. Soon she found herself drawing near the library.

Oh no you don't She thought crossly. Sneaking into the library could only mean trouble. What was this person up to?

Silently, she glided closer to where a lantern was lit up ahead near the forbidden section. Strange though, there was no body holding it up.

Hermione realised who it was. 'Harry!' She hissed.

There was a fumble and the lantern almost dropped from the air but suddenly Harry's head appeared floating alone. His face looked petrified.

'Hermione you nearly scared me half to death!' He whispered back unapologetically.

Hermione breathed sharply. 'Harry, you led me on a wild goose chase. Couldn't you have at least warned me it was you?'

'No.' he replied matter-of-factly. 'You wouldn't have let me past.'

'Yes I would have. I was the one who wanted you to return the book, remember?' She replied hotly.

Harry shrugged but did not respond. He placed the book carefully in it's position and returned to Hermione.

'There, all done. Now if you don't mind I'm off to bed.' He said.

'Be careful.' Whispered Hermione as he left. She thought it lucky that the librarian hardly ever went into the Forbidden Section herself otherwise she would have noticed the book missing.

She began to retreat from the library after some moments, closing the doors quietly behind her. She didn't like roaming around the castle in the dark. It had a most foreboding atmosphere. That brought her to the decision of returning to her post just outside the Common Room. But before she managed to go far, a voice from behind startled her.

'Who's there?' Came a deep masculine voice.

'Malfoy it's me, Hermione.' Her heartbeat returning to it's normal pace.

'Oh. I thought I heard someone else.' He muttered, Head Boy badge gleaming in the lantern light. 'What are you doing all the way down here anyway?'

'I thought I heard someone as well and followed them down here but I must have been mistaken.' She lied.

'Really? I'm sure I heard someone near the dungeons just ten minutes past.' He said.

There came an awfully loud creak from somewhere near the Entrance Hall. 'What was that?' Hermione jumped.

Malfoy gave her a mocking expression. 'You're not scared are you Granger?'

'Of course not!' She snapped.

'Then come along.' He said before speeding off in the direction of the noise.

Hermione followed him until they came to the Entrance Hall. 'It looks as though the student has left the castle.' Said Malfoy.

'Maybe we should alert a teacher.' Suggested Hermione.

Malfoy snorted. 'Yeah right. The culprit would have gone and come back by the time a teacher came.'

'We can't go out there! It's raining.' Hermione tried to reason.

Malfoy didn't stick around to hear what she was saying. He reached the doors opened one, looking back briefly at Hermione to see if she was coming. She sighed and ran after him. Hopefully they would find the student immediately and not get too wet.

'Lumos' She muttered to her wand. It lit the path in front of her and soon she came striding up behind Malfoy.

'Can you see anything?' She said over the sound of the rain, which was saturating her and blinding her vision.

'No. But I think I heard something from over there.' He pointed in the direction of the Greenhouse.

All the while Hermione had felt quite peculiar walking and talking with Malfoy without arguing and bickering as usual. And were they now teaming together to try and find a rule breaker? Perhaps he really had listened to her warning and was changing his attitudes for good.

'It's a bit slippery Granger. I hope you're wearing the right shoes for this weather.' He shouted.

'Of course I'm not!' She replied angrily.

Malfoy carefully walked down the small hillock that led to the big Greenhouses in the valley bellow then beckoned for Hermione to follow.

'I don't like this at all.' She muttered. Slowly and gradually she began climbing down the muddy surface, several times almost slipping. Malfoy waited impatiently, telling her not to be such a chicken, that she wouldn't hurt herself.

Hermione tried to hurry the last few steps but predictably slipped, screamed and fell downwards. At the last minute, strong arms caught her but were not strong enough to withhold her weight. Both Malfoy and Hermione toppled over onto the wet grass.

Hermione realised her position and quickly jumped up and straightened. 'Thankyou.' She said quickly.

Malfoy grimaced. 'Whatever. Just try to stay on your feat until we are back in the castle.'

Hermione ignored his sardonic manner and continued following him until they reached the first Greenhouse. It was the smallest out of the three and contained plants used for the First year's lessons. That meant there were Mandrakes growing in the pots lined up on the tables. Hermione hoped the troublemakers they were looking for would not cause disturbances in there.

Fortunately, after a brief search, they found the room empty and went to the next. Malfoy pointed out that the door was ajar and intimated for her to be silent. They crept inside, wands at the ready. Everything was completely dark and there was no sign that anybody was there. Hermione began to feel as though they were wasting their time and desperately wanted to return to the warm castle and alert a teacher. After all, they were not required to leave the castle during their night duties. Why was Malfoy so intent on finding the students himself?

**Probably for recognition** She shook her head thinking how typical of Malfoy that was.

She was about to say that she had had enough of this folly when there was a sudden noise just in front of them and all at once Malfoy had jumped on something and was wrestling to keep it at bay.

'Ah!' Someone shouted.

'Stay still and I'll let you go.' Came Malfoy's voice.

'What's going on?' Hermione asked.

'Hermione get your wand!' Ordered Malfoy.

At first Hermione was shocked to hear him say her name but there was no time to think properly so she did what he said. Quickly, she re-lit her wand and shone it at Malfoy.

'Now block the door!' He said, squinting his eyes against the light.

She obeyed. Then she saw whom Malfoy had been wrestling with. It was a second year Slytherin called Jacob Pews. Finally Malfoy let the boy go and stood up, adjusting his robes. To add to Hermione's confusion, Malfoy gazed sternly toward a shadowed area of the room and said.

'You, come here so we can see you.'

A figure moved gradually in the dark until it reached the area Malfoy had ordered it to stand.

'Bradley.' Malfoy muttered with recognition. He stared at the two boys. 'What were you doing out here at night? Do you want Slytherin to lose against Gryffindor in house points again this year?'

The boy's shook their heads vigorously, afraid of Malfoy. 'You can be sure the rest of the Slytherin's will hear about this and don't presume they will be happy about it.' Malfoy snarled.

Hermione saw they boys shiver and decided to say her own piece. 'Right, well you two will follow us up to the castle where one of us will call a teacher to come and deal with you.'

Malfoy looked at her sharply. 'There won't be any need for a teacher Granger-'

'I dare say there will be.' Hermione looked at him firmly. 'After all, when you found those two Gryffindors heading to the kitchens last month, you sent them to Professor Snape immediately. I only imply fair treatment.'

Malfoy ground his teeth in frustration, remembering Hermione's threat. 'Very well, we'll send them to a teacher.'

Hermione smiled triumphantly. This was more like it.

The second year Slytherins appeared terrified and staggered all the way up to the castle. By the time they were safely inside, the rain had turned into a slow drizzle and it was becoming increasingly windy.

Hermione and Malfoy dried each other off with a simple wave of the wand and then

decided to deliver the boys to Professor Snape themselves. After a quick explanation they were dismissed from his presence leaving the students to be dealt with alone.

When they were alone at last Hermione sighed deeply. 'I'm exhausted. I wonder what time it is.'

Malfoy shrugged but did not speak.

For some reason, perhaps just to get Malfoy talking, she decided to tell him her latest news. 'I found out who foiled your plans.'

Malfoy's eyes widened. 'Who was it?'

'Estelle Edwards. Hufflepuff.'

'Don't know her.' Malfoy replied. 'Why did she do it?'

'I suppose because of her jealousy toward me.' She said.

Malfoy rolled his eyes. 'Because your teachers pet and she wants that position?'

'I am not teachers pet!' Hermione said but then saw the amusement in Malfoy's eyes and realised he was teasing her. Malfoy, teasing but not being mean? This was different indeed.

'So what are you going to do about it?' Malfoy asked after a pause.

'I have no idea.' Hermione replied honestly.

'Ever considered revenge?' Asked Malfoy.

'No. I won't take that path.' She said.

'Then there isn't anything else you can do.'

Hermione shrugged. 'I doubt she will try anything else. I might look into trying to catch her red handed. That way a teacher can deal with her.'

Malfoy simply shook his head although he had been expecting that answer from her.

'You know, you called me Hermione earlier on.' She said slowly, trying to sound casual.

Malfoy's eyes widened. 'I did? Well it didn't mean anything!'

Hermione was taken aback by his defensive reaction. 'I didn't say that it did.'

'Good.' He said grumpily. 'I'm off to bed.'

'Good night.' Muttered Hermione softly as he stormed away into the darkness.


	11. Slytherin VS Gryffindor

Ok I took a day off school and dedicated it to writing this chapter. Let today be known hence forth as "Draco's Transformation Chapter Eleven Day". Nah, just joking. Anyway, the next chapter I work on will be for Beauty and the Beast so there'll be another waiting period for this story. BUT my holidays are coming up in about three weeks so I'll have time to do a lot of catch up writing! Enjoy!

**CHAPTER 11:**

A week, two days and several hours later...

The Hall was a deafening roar of noise made by the excited throng of students assembled and waiting to be let out to the Quidditch stands. Both the Gryffindor and Slytherin teams were absent from the mob, preparing for the big game. Fortunately the weather had improved, sending light streams of sunlight through patches of dispersing cloud. But the temperature had definitely subdued, much to the student's (and teacher's) immense relief.

A cool refreshing breeze caressed the leaves of the Whomping Willow and butterflies fluttered in dangerous proximity of it's assumingly calm branches. The lake seemed just as restless as the students, and several people swore they saw the giant squid pop its enormous head out of the water. Perhaps it felt the buzz of excitement emanating from the crowd and was curious to see what the fuss was all about.

Amongst the rabble, a sole student struggled to make her way to the front doors and, using her wand, projected her voice in order to silence the anxious babbles.

'If everyone will please cooperate and join your houses we might be able to make our way to the stands TODAY.' Hermione said impatiently. When everyone had followed her instruction, she continued.

'All right, in order of house names called out you may cross to your customary seats. First Hufflepuff. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw.'

When everyone had left, Hermione wasted no time in following them to her own stand where Ginny had saved her a spot. Although Hermione was not altogether concerned with sport, she couldn't help being excited to watch the Quidditch matches. Especially when Gryffindor was playing, naturally.

From where she stood, Hermione had a clear view of the sandy field below and of the teacher's reserved posts. Dumbledore looked younger than ever, unable to hide the enthusiasm in his expressive smile.

The only impartial looking person in the whole school was Snape, that being of no circumstance at all. In fact, it was unlikely that anybody in the history of their schooling years had EVER seen the slightest smile twitch at the side of the man's lips. He was either always wearing a scowl, or a mocking sort of half attempted smirk. If he ever assumed any other emotions, they were cleverly masked behind his countenance.

A tiny figure appeared suddenly, making it's way toward the centre of the field. Madam Hooch prepared herself, adjusting her goggles and placing the whistle around her neck. In a matter of moments, the commentator, Hayden Jordan (Lee Jordan's younger brother in fifth year), was shouting out the team's names. 'Gryffindor! Slytherin!'

As usual, the Slytherin's booing drowned out the cheers from Gryffindor, but they were soon avenged when the Gryffindors simultaneously took out their wands and created a massive and impressive image of a lion in the air and began chanting 'Gryffindor will win! Gryffindor will conquer! Gryffindor will show you who's boss!' The Slytherin's, who had certainly NOT been expecting this, were quickly rendered silent. Then the Gryffindor's erupted into cheers as Madam Hooch gave the whistle signal that the game was about to commence.

'Captains shake hands.' She ordered, voice firm and warning expression fixed on Harry and Malfoy as they slowly cupped hands, almost immediately removing them. When Madam Hooch turned her gaze toward the other members of the teams, Malfoy openly wiped his hand on his pristine looking uniform.

Harry eyed him coolly, 'I wouldn't worry about your hand Malfoy. It'll take a lot more than that to rid the disease off mine. Probably a scalpel and some acid will do the job.'

Malfoy's face reddened with rage. 'If you think that will help.' He spat.

Harry's team was ushered to the other side of the field, delaying any further rivalry. As Malfoy fumed, his gaze drifted fleetingly toward the stands, catching a glimpse of the proud clustered Gryffindors, Hermione in the centre of them. She peered suspiciously at him but the distance was too far for her to have heard what had been communicated between him and Harry. Their eyes met yet again, only briefly, and Hermione saw something flash through his eyes, even from her high position. But she could not fathom the meaning of it.

Before Malfoy returned his focus to the game, he saw Hermione frown slightly. **What is she thinking about? Had she noticed his dispute with Harry?**

Malfoy snorted aloud, causing the nearest of his teammates to give him a peculiar look but did not dare question him. **What do I care anyway?** He thought, dragging his gaze back to the present situation.

'Mount your brooms!' Said Madam Hooch. 'Three...two...one...' The sound of her whistle was lost in the roar of the crowd as all fourteen brooms elevated and the game began.

'And it's Slytherin in possession, Malcolm Baddock with the quaffle, heading straight for the Gryffindor goalposts- Andrew Kirke swings a bludger at him just missing- and he passes the Quaffle to Montague, who throughs it weakly at the goalposts, and yes! Ron Weasley saves the goal with an amazingly speedy swoop.'

'Gryffindor in possession, Lavender Brown now neck to neck with Adrian Pucey, who, should I mention, needs to do something about his teeth. I mean, they stick out in all directions-'

'Hayden, I warned you not to behave like your brother did or I wouldn't have given you the position-' Professor McGonagall exclaimed.

'Sorry Professor!' He said, obviously not meaning it.

'Brown manages to divert Pucey and has scored the first points for the game! Well done Lavender!' Hayden continued.

The Slytherins booed predictably but the Gryffindors were intent on overriding them for once. They raised their cheers so loudly that nothing else could be heard. The Slytherins were at a loss and visibly showed their irritation by making faces.

Adrian bared his teeth rudely at the Gryffindors.

'Oh that's disgusting. Close your mouth! Really, it would only take a simple spell to fix those teeth-'

'Hayden!' McGonagall roared.

'But it's true.' He pleaded.

'Do you want this position or shall I take over?' She said warningly.

'Fine.' Hayden grumbled, his face an exact image of his older brother's.

Far above the screaming crowd, Harry was busily searching for any sign of the Golden Snitch. The game had already been going for over ten minutes but he was yet to make any progress. As usual, he was determined to capture the Snitch and beat Slytherin again. Although in the past Gryffindor had always won, the previous year Slytherin had made a close comeback, beating them once in a game and coming awfully close to doing it again in their second game.

Harry hoped that the Slytherin's luck had come and gone that year and he would be able to win the championship for a second time. They had missed out on the trophy the previous year, instead Ravenclaw had won it.

Somewhere close by, Malfoy surveyed the entire area unable to ascertain the hiding place of the liny golden object that would award him the victory he much longed for. It wasn't fair that Gryffindor always won. What made them so good anyway? His team was certainly skilled, especially since Crabbe and Goyle had quit, complaining that it was too much exercise and their arms hurt after playing.

In the distance, Hayden's voice was still audible and clear. 'Twenty-five minutes into the game and the score is Gryffindor 60, Slytherin 50! But where is the golden snitch? It seems our Seekers are still searching- Yes! Gryffindor score again, Bletchley just missing the Quaffle- OOOWW! Jack Sloper hits a Bludger and almost hits Blaise Zabini in the face!'

Malfoy sighed. **Come on team** He thought. **At least if we get ahead in points we still might win the game.**

A glint of light suddenly caught his attention but as soon as he saw it, it vanished. Curious, Malfoy flew nearer the place he had seen it. Directly underneath the Ravenclaw stands, there was definitely something moving around. As Malfoy drew nearer, with great certainty he knew it was the Snitch. 'Yes!' He said to himself silently.

He tried to find a way to reach the Snitch but could find no large enough gap to grab it. It seemed as though the Snitch had got itself stuck inside the platforms and could not escape. A moment later Malfoy found Harry at his side.

'What are you doing? Is the Snitch in there?' Harry asked.

Malfoy frowned in frustration. 'Yes Potter. But it's stuck so don't think you'll be able to get it out yourself.'

Harry ignored him.

'The Seekers seem to be doing something...I can't see what they have found-' Hayden's voice echoed. All the students focussed on where Harry and Draco were positioned.

'The Snitch is stuck under the stands!' Harry shouted to Madam Hooch.

The whistle blew for time out. 'All right teams, back into position. We'll start again when the snitch is released!'

Only a minute transpired and the game recommenced. This time, the Snitch was certain not to become stuck again. But for the moment it was still nowhere to be seen. The opposing seekers circled the field, watching each other tentatively. They were both determined to catch it first.

Fifteen minutes later the score was Gryffindor, 80 and Slytherin 80. They were playing neck to neck, both teams equally skilled and determined.

Suddenly a glimmer of gold zoomed from the bottom of the field, rising upward. Both Harry and Draco seemed to notice it instantaneously. Without further ado they leaped into a dive, descending at a right angle. Hayden's voice boomed across the stadium, the other onlookers holding their breath. Who would catch the Snitch?

With an effort that took all his will, Malfoy sped toward his goal. He could do it. He did not dare look to see if Harry had caught up with him. Just a little faster. Almost there. Almost...

Several gasps but mostly shocked silence greeted the end of the game. Nothing like this had ever happened in all of Hogwarts history.

Draco hand clasped half of the Snitch, his heart racing. On the other side, Harry clutched the other half, just as surprised at the event that had taken place.

'And they catch it together! The game is finished and both houses draw!' Cried Hayden when Professor McGonagall had urged him on.

Baffled cheers erupted from most students apart from Slytherin. Although some clapped, most looked incredibly disappointed. A Slytherin equal to a Gryffindor? It was unheard of!

From back down in the Gryffindor posts, Hermione jumped up and down with glee. Her hands clasped together, she felt hope stir in her heart. This had to be a sign. A sign of reunion perhaps. Whatever it was, it had to be good.

OR SO SHE THOUGHT... 

The next few days were as unpleasant as ever. Not only did the Slytherins despise the Gryffindors with all their animosity, but Potions had also become a completely torturous event. It seemed that Snape was determined to make Gryffindor suffer for once again stealing total victory from his house. With every opportunity, he took points from Gryffindor. And not only small amounts either! He took point in tens or twenties. One time when Neville sneezed while he was giving a lecture, he took twenty-five points from him!

'I don't understand it.' Hermione said disheartened. 'Why can't they tolerate coming tie with us?'

'Because they are evil, malicious, good for nothing, stupid, obnoxious, ugly, revolting Slytherins!' Cried Ron heatedly.

Harry didn't respond. He hadn't been ecstatic about his achievement either.

'I just want to punch that Malfoy-' Ron began.

'Now, now Ron. Malfoy hasn't been acting too badly if you haven't noticed. He's been acting rather quiet actually.' Hermione observed.

'Not too badly???' He stopped, seeming to be at a loss of words.

Hermione rolled her eyes and said jubilantly. 'Yes Ron. If you haven't noticed, Malfoy has been on his best behaviour for some time now.'

Ron eyed her suspiciously. 'You've had something to do with this haven't you?'

Hermione remained silent. Ron turned to Harry.

'Did you know about this?' He demanded.

'Well...' Harry began.

'Why was I not informed?' Asked Ron, in a slightly offended tone.

'Because you've been hanging around Louise all the time. We didn't want to spoil your fun with her-'

'Oh bollox!' Said Ron. 'Well, are you going to tell me what happened?'

Hermione shrugged. 'I suppose. But wait until we are in the Common Room and have some privacy.'

SLYTHERIN COMMON ROOM 

Draco lay sprawled indolently across a soft green couch, his legs crossed and his focus fixed on a Transfiguration textbook. Outside it was still rather warm but in the dungeons it was always chilly. Therefore the hearth was alight and blazing, emanating golden light and illuminating his pale features. Almost everyone had retired for the night, leaving him in peace. He didn't mind taking a late night because the next day was Saturday and he'd be able to sleep in.

Only three people remained in the Common Room, watching him and whispering from across the room. As one rose from the chair, the others followed suit pacing softly toward where Draco rested. With the sense of movement nearby, he was interrupted from his meditation, perceiving the approaching intrusion. With an irritated grumble, he readied himself for a disagreeable conversation.

He didn't have time for idiocy, the only qualities known to his unfortunate companions. Truly if it were not for his father's influence, he would not associate with such dishonourable fools. They were a shame to the Slytherins. But he had to make the best of his situation and therefore forced himself to tolerate their insolence. Not that he didn't occasionally pride in their admiration for him...

'Draco.'

'Pansy. Crabbe, Goyle.' He acknowledged their presence. 'Can I help you?'

Pansy stood resolutely in front of him, Crabbe and Goyle at her sides.

'We just wanted a word with you about...' She stammered nervously.

'About?' He said.

'About your behaviour lately.' She finished.

'What about it?' Draco asked in a bored tone.

'Well, you've been acting differently these days. Almost, as if your fire has died.' She continued.

Draco stared at her for some moments before responding. 'In what way have I changed?'

She had been expecting the question. 'You just don't seem to care about things anymore. And you don't even act nastily toward those bothersome Gryffindors. What's happened to you?'

Draco sighed impatiently, not wanting to reveal the real reasons. 'I've just been very busy these days, with study as you can see.' He gestured to his book. 'And I suppose you could say I'm quite bored with fighting lately. I have better things to do.'

Pansy frowned. 'Draco, I'm just worried about you. I've never seen you like this before. Are you sure you're all right, nothing you need to tell me?'

'I can assure you that I am better than ever. If I have anything I need to get off my chest, you will be the first to know.' He ended in a distinct note of finality.

Pansy exchanged glances with Crabbe and Goyle before nodding her understanding. 'Very well, good night.'

Draco waited for the three to leave. Then he relaxed back into the lounge, placing the book on his knee. He groaned softly to himself. They were right. He was changing and all because of Granger. But as much as he tried to feel resentment, he knew it wasn't real. Somewhere along the lines he had grown accustomed to her know it all attitude and snobbish personality. He still hated Potter, Weasley and all of Gryffindor but Hermione stood apart from them. It was probably due to the events that had occurred between them this year that had sewn a connection. They shared something.

Draco laughed suddenly. What would his father think? What would everyone think if they new his thoughts? It was ironic that he should be...civil toward no just any Gryffindor, but a muggle born. Not being able to control his feelings, he would simply have to conceal them. Nobody was allowed to know about his secret predicament.


	12. A Shock of News

I ask everyone to bear with me in this chapter. It took ages to think of and write. It might be a little corny too, I hope not too much. Also, I'm aware that I might have made a few mistakes that don't link with the books. I tried to fix some up but if there are anymore then please feel free to correct me. Ok, so here it is...

**CHAPTER 12:**

The ceiling radiated a hazy glow of grey light over the gloomy Great Hall. The weather, after being so sunny just the day before, seemed to be influencing everyone's mood because there was no sound of the usual cheerful chatter. Nobody puzzled over the absence of several teachers from the staff table except for Hermione perhaps, who pointed out that the lack of Dumbledore was probably the cause for the despondent atmosphere.

'This is quite unusual really. What do you think is going on?' She said observantly.

'It's probably nothing Hermione.' Ron grumbled.

A rush of feathers flapping overhead announced the arrival of the post. Many gasps were audible at the sight, for there had never been quite so many owls flock into the Hall at the same time. There were masses of them dropping newspapers and letters all over the place. A few girls shrieked and ducked their heads as owls swooped in all directions.

'What's going on?' Dean called over the noise but no one could answer.

All at once the owls began to disperse as they rushed out the huge windows surrounding the Hall leaving mounds of feathers and mail behind. Silence greeted the departure.

Slowly, students began to pick up letter after letter. Soon the noise returned as in every corner people were skipping pages of their Daily Prophet, their expressions revealing fear and astonishment.

'Bloody hell...' Ron said, gazing transfixed at a huge headline and picture in the paper.

Hermione gulped at the expression on both Ron and Harry's face. She couldn't quite work out whether it was a good or bad thing.

Gradually the article came into view and words and sentences began popping out at her from all directions.

Two men dead, one a Muggle...believed to be the deadliest curse... New security measures...won't let them escape again... 

_Minister answers reporters...prudent that people be wary..._

_Eight Death Eaters captured, believed to be more hiding..._

_Azkaban, Goyle, Dolohov, Kingsley, Mcnair, Nott, L and N Malfoy..._

_Malfoy...Malfoy...Malfoy...Malfoy..._

'Hermione are you ok?' Harry asked, snapping her back to reality.

'Huh?' Was all she was able to reply for at that moment all heads turned to see Dumbledore rush into the Hall followed by a wide-eyed McGonagall and Professor Snape.

'QUIET!' The Hall fell silent immediately. Dumbledore looked very grave as he stood there, hardly fatigued for all the running he must have done to race here.

Malfoy, Goyle, will you kindly accompany me to my office?' Dumbledore said evenly.

From the Slytherin table two figures stood and walked slowly to the head of the Hall, avoiding the hundreds of eyes that followed their every move. Draco's face showed no expression, no thought, just the usual pale coldness but Goyle was struggling to keep his calm. He fumbled nervously and even seemed to be perspiring.

Dumbledore quickly faced the rest of the school. 'The rest of you go on with your meals and please do not overreact about the situation.'

When he had left many of the other teachers surveyed the tables making sure people didn't make a fuss.

'Don't overreact?' Said Ron in exasperation. 'How can we not? Eight Death Eaters were just caught, this is fantastic!'

'But Ron they will probably escape again like they did last time.' Harry reminded him.

'And two people died as well.' Hermione heard her voice say softly. Although she knew she should be rejoicing inside, she couldn't help feeling a tiny speck of worry for Draco. What would happen to him with his parents in prison?

* * *

'Please take a seat.' Dumbledore gestured to two cushiony seats near his desk.

Though Draco had never been in the room, he felt oddly secure in it. But his mind was hardly wondering about the magnificent telescope looking object in the corner or the brightly glowing Pensieve showing from the ajar cupboard or the amazing portraits on the walls that were staring curiously at him. Inside he was fuming with anger. All those years of hard work and service his parents had laboured through. And for what? Prison life? Look where that left him, bloody alone!

Dumbledore breathed a deep sigh and sat on his majestic lofty chair. 'A drink?' He offered but both boys declined (though Goyle had been tempted).

'It is a very unfortunate event that has occurred as you are both well aware of. I am sure you both are still recovering from the shock of this news and it must be quite a painful concept to realise what your parents have been involved with behind your back.' Dumbledore's eyes twinkled mysteriously and Draco could tell that Dumbledore was aware of both his and Goyle's knowledge of their parent's misdeeds.

'Will we be thrown out?' Goyle asked, his voice shaky with apprehension.

'Oh lord no.' Said Dumbledore reassuringly. 'We would not punish the child for what the parent has done.'

'Then why are we here?' Goyle asked.

'To inform you of the proceedings that have been decided by the Ministry.' Dumbledore looked intently at Goyle. 'Mr. Goyle, due to the imprisonment of your father, the ministry is keeping a close suspicious eye on your mother. Though she was not found at the scene of the crime and though I am sure there is no reason to think she was involved, they want to be careful and guarded. So you can understand why they place these precautions.'

Goyle remained silent, taking the information in bit by slow bit. Dumbledore continued.

'The decision made is that it would be unhealthy for you to return to your home during the following summer and therefore you will remain with your mother's parents. They will look after you until further notice.'

Almost five seconds later and Goyle's eyes widened with comprehension. 'My grandparents? But I can't stay with them!'

'Why is that?' Dumbledore asked politely.

Goyle fought hard to restrain himself from panicking. 'They live on a fruit and vegetable diet! They are so strict about it and never ever let you bring cookies into the house.'

A short intermission of silence followed this ridiculous outburst. 'I am sorry that I cannot help you with this...awkward situation. Perhaps you will have to talk to them about it yourself and try to work it out.'

Goyle did not seem satisfied with that answer but the Headmaster quickly dismissed him before he could continue rambling on. Then there was only he and Draco left in the room. Dumbledore's face creased with what seemed to be genuine concern, leaving Draco feeling strangely torn between a great loathing for the man and a newly sewn fondness toward him. His mind swum with mixed emotions that had developed over the recent course of events and did not know what to think. Everything was changing.

'Dear Mr. Malfoy, it seems that your predicament is somewhat worse than that of your friend's.' He started.

'Because both my parents are locked up?' Draco conceded. He knew that this time they wouldn't manage to escape. He had heard of the new security at Azkaban and the creatures there were nothing like the Dementors. They came from the deep forests, dark winged vicious monsters that were impossible to get passed. They only helped the Ministry because they too were heavily opposed to Lord Voldemort.

After his father's escape from the prison only weeks after he had been sent there, he had lived alone with his mother. Lucious had stayed in Voldemort's hide out along with the other Death Eaters. But now that his mother had been caught as well...

'That is correct. Though this time you have no family to stay with. Until the end of year you will therefore be required to remain at this school. After that you will have graduated and will be able to find a place of your own.' Dumbledore fell silent, looking at Draco expectantly.

'What do you expect me to say?' Draco replied.

'Nothing that you do not want to Mr. Malfoy. All I offer you is my humble service while you reside in the castle and if ever you need me do not hesitate to come here.' Dumbledore rose from his seat and benevolently showed Draco the way out.

Stiffly Draco made his way to the dormitory where he collected his books, making a meticulous effort to not be noticed. Not that he cared much but for the moment he did not feel like being questioned about his stay in the Headmaster's office. Neither did he want to confront his newly developed respect for the old wizard.

He paused for a moment before heading to his first class. What was happening all of a sudden? His world was changing dramatically and not waiting for him to catch up. Firstly he finds himself confiding closely hidden feelings to a Mudblood whom he actually begins to befriend. Now his parents are gone, not that the news causes him much sorrow, and he has begun to respect the one person that his father, in fact his entire family and friends, have always despised (well one of the people, there was still Harry Potter). And the other day he had even forgotten to apply gel to his immaculate golden hair.

Things were not going the way they should. The stress of it all was definitely getting to him. Should he skip his classes for the day and rest? After all, he wouldn't be missing out on much during Herbology and Ancient Runes. Practically useless subjects. They hadn't been his choice at all. But they were apparently necessary for a high order career in the Ministry of Magic that Mr. Fudge would take him into close consideration because of his respect for Lucious.

Draco gave an ironic laugh, he could say goodbye to his glamorous job at the Ministry. Nobody would hire him there after what had happened to his parents. What a damn pity.

Though in fact Draco could only feel elated at the prospect. Couldn't he now do what he wanted? But then again, The Dark Lord would probably expect him to follow his father's path. This thought caused another rush of frustration to swell up inside Draco's chest.

'I had my whole life planned out for me. Can I not choose my own future?-' He muttered.

'Draco dear.' Came Pansy's cajoling voice. Draco closed his eyes and ground his teeth. Not now, please.

'Who are you talking to Draky?' She smiled enticingly. Or at least it would be enticing to a Blast-ended Skrewt.

'Nobody.' He forced himself to say without sounding harsh.

'Are you coming to class?' She asked.

'No, actually I feel a bit ill. Maybe I'll go to the Hospital Wing.' He replied, feigning queasiness.

'Of course I completely understand. After all you have been through this morning it isn't a wonder. You go rest up and get better won't you.' To his immense relief Pansy headed off without another word.

But Draco felt trapped. Where would he confine himself? Obviously not in the Hospital Wing as it would be the first place the Slytherins would look. And not in his room because that would be the second place they would look. That only left the Room of Requirements. Would he risk getting caught again? It was highly unlikely that Hermione would search for him anyway so that would be the best place to stay for the rest of the day.

It was the best escape plan he had, so for obvious reasons he chose that course of action.

**To the Room of Requirements** For a little time alone.

* * *

'I thought I'd find you here.' Said Hermione, entering from the large wooden door.

Draco almost jumped into the ceiling. 'What the hell are you doing here?'

Hermione had half expected this kind of reaction. 'I just wanted to...see how you were coping.'

'Fine on my own.' He grumbled.

'Well surely you knew I would look for you here.' Hermione laughed.

'Well actually I was under the impression that the likes of you wouldn't come looking for me at all.' He replied.

'Sorry for being concerned.' Hermione back answered.

Draco was at a loss. Her manner was totally confusing him. 'Why should you be concerned about me?'

She shrugged, not really knowing the answer to that question. After he had left the Great Hall everyone had started whispering that him and Goyle were going to be expelled and possibly sent to Azkaban as well. Of course she knew that was nonsense. But all the while she had been curiously restless, unable to stop worrying. Then it had occurred to her that maybe she really was worried about what happened to Draco. After all they had formed a sort of connection right?

Then Goyle had blundered out looking overly distressed and whining about having to go on a diet and that he was going to die and all the Slytherins patting and comforting him. What WAS he talking about? None of it made any sense at all. She had planned on finding out what was going on when she saw Draco in class but oddly enough he didn't show up so she determinedly set out to find him. It didn't take long.

'Why shouldn't I be?' She retorted innocently.

'Listen Herm- ah, Granger, we don't like each other, we don't talk to each other, we don't get along!' He exclaimed, trying hard not to fall into her trap.

Hermione frowned. 'Listen, I know we haven't started out on the right foot but I really think things are changing. And of course we talk, maybe not always nicely but we do still talk. As for liking each other, well I personally don't hate you. Not anymore. And you don't hate me either so why can't we just get along with one another?'

Draco fought hard for words- and for sanity. 'But, I can't like you. I'm a Slytherin. Don't you understand that?'

'Naturally. Don't you think it would be fantastic if both Gryffindor and Slytherin could finally unite? All the feuds would end and there would be peace. I think the tie between the two houses was a sure sign of peace. Don't you agree?' Hermione said.

'The houses will never unite.' He didn't want to listen or empathise with Hermione.

Hermione sighed. 'Look, I'm really trying to make an effort here. This isn't easy for me either, trying to be nice to you. I just, I really think I see more in you and I have a feeling you don't always act the way you feel. Am I right?'

'You don't know what I feel.' Draco snapped.

'No I don't' Hermione admitted. 'But I'm willing to find out if you let me.'

Hermione stopped speaking immediately. What was she saying?

Draco's eyes widened. What was she saying?

He needed time out. Why did she sound so right? He was completely distancing himself from his own friends these days and now he felt a strange pull to listen to this girl that he never liked.

'I-I don't know what to say.' He stammered.

Hermione hid a little smile of triumph. 'You don't need to say anything. It seems we have made a few deals already. Well I propose another.'

Draco looked up to see her hand extended toward him.

'Friends?' She said.

It took quite some time for Draco to realise what was happening. He couldn't quite believe it really. And it wasn't as though he wanted to make this deal, but something inside him squirmed. A wanting or a need that he couldn't quite understand. When he looked at that slender arm reaching out to him he saw an acceptance or welcoming that he had never experienced before. Nobody had ever acknowledged him for him, not even the Slytherins. They had only followed him because of family power. _Family_. The word spun in his mind, almost an alien thought. He felt no grief for the loss of those people he hardly new, who had never cared for him.

As if it were not his own doing, his hand lifted and floated almost dreamlike over to Hermione's hand. There they clasped together in a strong handshake.

'Good.' Said Hermione, who was determined not reveal just how nervous she felt. 'So what happened?'

Draco slowly explained his situation to her, about how he would have to stay at Hogwarts until the end of the year. All the while he talked he couldn't help feel as though this scene was slightly surreal. Who would have thought he would be in this situation?

'It won't be that bad.' Reassured Hermione.

Draco nodded his agreement though he couldn't see how it would actually be any good. He had only remained at the school for one holiday period before and though he had had his bodyguards (Crabbe/Goyle) with him it hadn't been very exciting. This time, thankfully, they wouldn't be staying with him.

'You know your hair looks better without the gel.' Hermione observed.

Draco's eyes widened. 'What?' He began patting it back frantically before realising that it did have gel in it.

Hermione giggled despite her resolute control over herself. 'Not now silly. I mean yesterday when it was...not gelled. It looked good.'

'Oh, right.' Draco said, somewhat perturbed. 'Almost gave me a heart attack there.'

Hermione rolled her eyes. How typically vain of Draco. 'You're worse than those silly girls who I have to share a dormitory with.'

Draco let his jaw drop. 'Are you comparing me to a mere Gryffindor girl? Please.'

Before she could react, Hermione noticed a glint of amusement in Draco's eyes and realised he was teasing her. Draco teasing? Somehow the atmosphere between the two was the lightest it had ever been. Hermione became overjoyed. This was exactly what she had been planning for. Soon he would change and possibly Gryffindor and Slytherin would reunite despite of what he said.

That would certainly show Harry and Ron. They would just never learn that she knew better.

She let herself smile comfortably and for once he didn't return a cold scowl. Though he did seem to grow slightly uncomfortable.

This was Hermione's cue. 'All right well I had better hop back to class. You sure you don't want to come?'

Draco considered this but decided against showing up to class with a Gryffindor. It would cause a fuss he was likely to not want to deal with. 'No you go ahead. I still don't feel too well.'

Hermione gave him a quizzical look but did not persist. 'Goodbye then.'


	13. Confrontation

Ok people I'm really sorry that this is a really short chapter but there wasn't much I could do about it. Hope you like it anyway and please review!

**CHAPTER 13**

With only two months of school left to go before the end of year, all students were readying themselves for exams but none were stressing as much as the seventh year students. Not only did they have to thoroughly prepare their minds for the two-week exam period, they also had to complete several other set tasks from the teachers. Fortunately for the Head Boy and Girl, the staff had decided to organise the end of year celebrations to take a little load off their shoulders.

The Slytherin Common Room contained an anxious atmosphere that circulated amidst the clusters of students studying or chattering. Fowl moods seemed to spread within the area like wild fire and often an older student would send a curse or two in the direction of a noisy younger Slytherin and tell them to 'Shut up!' (well that isn't exactly what they said but it's close enough). The air was so thick with tension that some people had to leave the vicinity to get some fresh air in order to remain sane.

With all the commotion gathering up in the Common Room, hardly anybody noticed Draco sitting alone at a desk doodling in his notebook. His mind was far from his books and any insignificant thing distracted his concentration. It wasn't until he began fiddling with his clicking pen (some cheap muggle devise used for writing and came in four colours) that Adrian Pucey seemed to notice his presence.

'Could you shut that bloody thing up Malfoy!' The indignant Adrian growled.

Draco's head lifted a few inches to see the deep-set frown imprinted upon Adrian's forehead. He ignored the comment not caring about what best suited the ugly Slytherin and continued tapping languorously. He wouldn't take orders from just anybody and certainly not a conceited moron.

Pucey became outraged by Draco's behaviour and shot to his feet. 'I said shut that thing up immediately!'

'And why should I listen to you?' Draco mocked.

'Because if you don't you'll end up with a pretty black eye and a bent nose to go with it.' Pucey snarled.

Draco sensed the challenge and stood up to match Adrian's height. 'Is that so?'

Adrian faltered for a moment but quickly regained himself. 'That's right Malfoy. You think you're so tough but you know what, wake up and smell the fresh air! You've changed Malfoy, you're not the big man anymore. Maybe you should go join your Gryffindor girlfriend.'

By now just about everyone present was staring at the two boys. They watched anxiously at the quarrel, some secretly placing bets upon which person would win in a fight. It would have been difficult to choose because both Slytherins were well built and strong.

'What is that supposed to mean?' Draco said in a low threatening tone.

'Don't play dumb with me, I've heard the rumours about you and the Mudblood.' Pucey continued. He looked around for support and a few heads nodded their agreement.

'I don't need this now.' Draco spat. 'It was probably you who made up the stupid rumours in the first place. It wouldn't surprise me, you have always been jealous of my presence.'

Draco turned to leave being totally fed up with the situation, but Pucey had a last say. 'You've got nothing left Malfoy. Your parents are in prison and now you've lost all your self-respect because you've gone and fallen for that stupid Gryffindor. You're pathetic, you're a loser, you're-'

Draco stopped dead in his tracks, unable to take this anymore. Blood boiling, he swung around and lunged at Adrian. There was a loud crack and several gasps that followed his hasty act.

Draco stared around at all the wide-eyed people and rubbed his knuckles. 'That'll teach anybody who tries to mess with a Malfoy.'

Nobody moved except for Malcolm Baddock, who helped Adrian to a seat. Blood was streaming out of his mouth and there was clear sight of a missing tooth.

Draco snorted with some amusement. 'That's an improvement on your teeth. You should look into getting more removed.'

Adrian snarled but did not retort. Malfoy left the Slytherin company, disgusted and completely weary of their arrogant idiocy.

**They are not my people, they are moronic toads who need a good beating to get some sense into their hollow heads. **Draco mused.

THE OTHER END OF THE CASTLE

'Hermione are you alright?'

Hermione looked up from a daze to see Harry and Ron approaching with worried and curious expressions.

'Yes of course I am all right. Just studying about...studying this...um, well I'm studying.' She finished implausibly.

'Right...' Ron said slowly.

Hermione blushed because she realised that apart from the fact that she had no idea what she was reading, her mind had also been wondering to certain scenes that tended to involve Draco.

'You haven't turned a page in half an hour so naturally we were concerned.' Said Harry, adopting a mocking tone.

Hermione gave him a little slap on the arm. 'It must be all the stress that's making me fatigued.'

'I can't believe how much work the teachers are making us do! As if we don't have enough on our hands already?' Ron whinged.

'I'm glad Professor McGonagall has taken over with the end of year celebrations. At least Malfoy and I won't have to worry about that.' Hermione said positively.

Harry and Ron exchanges glances. 'Hermione, is there anything you would like to tell us?'

'What do you mean?' Hermione was genuinely baffled by their question.

'You just seem to be acting...differently.' Harry said carefully.

'You'll have to be a bit more specific.' Said Hermione, still confused.

'Lets just say you seem to be warming up a lot to that horrid Slytherin Malfoy.' Ron burst out.

Hermione was taken aback by the outburst and Harry sighed knowing that Ron was not accustomed to controlling his temper or his thoughts. He expected to hear Hermione argue with him but was very surprised when she replied calmly to his accusation.

'I wouldn't go as far as saying that but maybe I don't hate Draco anymore.' Hermione said, hoping Ron wouldn't become hysterical. 'I've gotten to know him a bit and I really do think he is changing.'

'Hermione, Malfoy CAN'T change. He's...well, he's a Malfoy for Merlin sakes!' Ron seemed at a loss for words.

'What do you mean about him changing anyway?' Harry asked.

'I've talked to him a bit and done some planning of my own. Without spells and magic I've managed to bring out the decent person inside him.' Hermione said. 'I don't even think he likes his father or ever wanted to be evil. I think it was forced on him by his family's influence and he hasn't had a choice on how to act.'

Ron rolled his eyes. 'Oh great, now she's in love with him! Hang on, he put a spell on you didn't he? That is the only explanation.'

'Ron!' Hermione exclaimed. 'Don't be ridiculous, Malfoy would never do such a thing. You need to open your eyes and realise that you can't solve problems using magic it only causes consequences. Oh, and I'm not in love with him!'

'She is right Harry, magic does cause consequences. We meddled with it and now look what's happened. Hermione's fallen for the ferret boy!' Ron continued as though a calamity had occurred.

'Oh come on Ron. Harry can't you help me out?' Hermione looked at him expectantly.

Harry looked from one to the other. 'Listen I can't say I'm too happy about any of this. I mean out of all the people you had to go and warm up to, Malfoy my arch enemy!'

'But Harry if you got to know him, he has totally changed I don't even think he likes Crabbe and Goyle anymore.' Hermione tried to reason.

'Look I can't lie and say I'm happy about this because I'm not. Whatever you do don't fall into his trap because he might, as Ron said, have put a spell on you. I don't want to lose you to the person I hate more than anyone at this school.'

'That's right Harry.' Ron chipped in.

Hermione looked at them impatiently and said tightly. 'Well you have absolutely nothing to worry about.'

Harry merely nodded and swiftly moved away with Ron to the game of chess they had abandoned.

Hermione returned her gaze to the large pages of her textbook but she took no notice of the words. All she could think about was the confrontation and what Harry and Ron had said. Though most was utterly ridiculous, as she knew, she couldn't help wondering, what if her feelings had slipped a bit further than just friendship? Obviously she was not in love but there was definitely some spark of attraction between her and Draco.

Hermione prided herself in not placing herself in denial. When she felt something she confronted it. The thought of liking Draco was not pleasant but neither could she banish it with the wave of her hand. All she had to do was resist it for the rest of the year and then she would almost never see Draco again.

**Silly crushes never last anyway**. She told herself firmly.

Anyway, even if she did have feelings for Draco, he so obviously didn't share them. She was lucky he had even decided to befriend her but she was convinced that it had more to do with his need for kindness. He certainly never received warmth or love from his family and his friends only used him for their own popularity.

Come to think of it Hermione felt kind of sorry for Draco. How much he must starve for attention and that would explain why he constantly harassed Harry and bullied smaller children.

Hermione smiled for she was sure that those days were over. Why hadn't she thought of this years ago? It would have solved all her problems.

Anyway, it didn't matter anymore.

'What about _Finite Incantum_?' Asked a girl by the windowsill who was looking completely frazzled down at her own book.

'It is the spell used to stop the effect of charms or incantations.' Answered another girl beside her.

This reminded Hermione of her pressing needs. Right, the textbook.

**Perhaps I should go back a few pages...or chapters. Here we go.**

**Focus**

The origin of vampires...


	14. Passing Time

CHAPTER 14

The next two eventful months flew by swiftly, as was usual when something unpleasant was about to occur. Not one person could hide their anxiety when confronted with the thought that the exams were only a month away or a fortnight away or eventually, a week and then a day away.

To many people's great relief it had been miserable weather; thunder and drizzly rain. This created the perfect studying atmosphere and even seemed to lessen the tension in the castle.

To everybody in the Gryffindor house's immense surprise, both Harry and Ron had been studying almost as much as everyone else, except of course for the few odd games of chess or exploding snap. In fact, Hermione was quite proud of them and expressed her approval through dealing with them good naturedly. This came as quite a shock to the boys as it had been the longest Hermione had ever refrained from snapping at them (precisely two weeks and three days actually).

A lot had happened among the seventh year students during the two-month period that really created the sense that they would never be returning to Hogwarts. The events spelled a conclusion, an end to how things had always been. It seemed as though the knowledge that they would be going out into the world soon had matured many people and affected a change in their attitudes as well.

Apart from the obvious change in Harry and Ron's determination at studying, things were definitely looking positive between Ron and Ginny. They had made up and nobody seemed to remember about the "photo" incident. Ginny, Ron and Louise were able to sit and talk together like old times without arguments arising and the mood was much more cheerful.

Speaking of Louise, her and Ron were doing splendidly. Mrs. Weasley was delighted when she had received the news about Ron's relationship and had even invited Louise to stay at her home after school had finished. Louise had blushed and written in reply that she would be happy to stay with "The loveliest family she had even met".

Harry himself had started thinking about what he would do after the exams. He certainly wouldn't be returning to the Dursley's and not only because they wouldn't allow him back. Mrs. Weasley had offered a room for him as well but he had declined, saying he had to learn to be more independent. His secret thought though had been that he didn't want to endanger the Weasleys while Voldemort was still on the loose.

'Maybe I'll hire a room at the Leaky Cauldron for a while until I can find a place of my own.' He had said after some thought.

'What about Lupin? Surely he would let you stay with him.' Ron had suggested.

'Well I don't want to be inconvenient. You know how busy he is with the Order of the Phoenix.' Harry had replied.

'Well wherever you end up staying Harry, you can be expecting me over all the time.' Ron had said and gave Harry a pat on the shoulder.

Harry had shrugged casually but inside he had felt a great swell of emotion at Ron's gesture. Ron was the best friend he had never thought to have and he meant more to Harry than anybody else. Even Sirius, he admitted.

On the other hand, Hermione had been a busy little bee. She had scheduled her weeks with precision, giving time for study, relaxation and visits to certain people such as Hagrid. Time management was the key to fitting things in, she had repeated to Harry and Ron though they hardly cared to listen. She made sure she spent some time every now and then with Draco to be sure that he was not again being corrupted by his fellow Slytherins. From what she could tell, they had had a fall out and most were turning cold backs on Draco.

Though it was absolutely horrid to watch, Hermione was certainly happy about their ostracism because it meant that Draco was becoming more distant to them and their ways. He seemed so different lately, hardly ever making snide comments unless he was being sarcastic with her. She had even seen an improvement with his behaviour toward Harry and Ron.

It wasn't to say that he had reconciled with them because neither party would have dismissed their egos and overcome their differences. They barely even looked at each other as a matter of fact. Draco would glare at them at the most and Harry would return the look. Nothing more. Hermione knew that He and Ron still disapproved of her friendship with Draco, but that was only normal.

At least they didn't harass her about it anymore. As long as she didn't leave them to spend time with him. Which she didn't...usually. All she ever did with Draco was walk about the lake and discuss certain matters of importance such as who would win the next gold medal at the Quidditch Cup or what careers were available if you only scored high in your NEWTs.

Hermione had become somewhat daring and had steered Draco in the direction of Hagrids hut. He had been unsuspecting until he had said 'Oh look, Hagrid's hut. We'd better go the other way before the horrid giant comes out.' And then Hermione had replied quickly as though he hadn't spoken, 'Look, is that Hagrid in there? Let's say hello!' And jumped off merrily, dragging him along with her.

Hagrid's expression had been difficult to discern when he had opened the door to see a Malfoy standing awkwardly before it.

'Oh, it's you Hermione, and you...Mr. Malfoy.' He had said stiffly. 'Well then I suppose you'll be want'n to come in.'

'Thankyou Hagrid, and how are you?' Hermione had said after finding a clean seat to sit on. Draco had looked utterly disgusted by the small compartment, as he had never actually been inside. Yet he took a seat and didn't complain.

'Oh I'm very fine thankyou Hermione. Been busy with the vegetable garden and lookin' after the new creatures I've brought all the way from Transylvania. They say these creatures are used as pets for vampires and sometimes used in cooking to heal leprosy. But I don't know how anyone could cook em up. I mean, they're so little and cute!'

Hermione and Draco exchanged exasperated glances while Hagrid blabbered on about these new creatures that strangely didn't even have a name. Hagrid had decided to name them individually from names such as John to Aphrodite (because he thought one of the females was absolutely gorgeous).

'Anyway,' he finished as though only just realising he had company 'what may I ask are you doin' here Mr. Malfoy? Firs' time you've come around to my hut, or at least inside it.'

Malfoy felt a little patronised by the question after having a quick flashback of the time he had spied on Hagrid and Norbert the Dragon in his first year and then forced Hagrid to get rid of it. Not to speak of the time he had almost had Hagrid's precious Hippogriff executed.

'I thought it would be nice for Draco to come along with me to visit you. He feels awfully bad about all the trouble he's caused you in the past. Don't you Draco?' Hermione said pointedly.

Draco looked furious for a moment but quickly masked the expression. 'Yes, you are right Hermione. I feel terrible. Just wanted to apologise for any unintentional discomfort I may have caused you.'

Hagrid looked taken aback and also slightly speculative at Draco's apology. 'Uh, sure.'

Draco simply nodded grimly and Hagrid returned a quick stiff nod.

Hermione was pleased with the progress. 'I am so glad we came by.'

'Be sure to come round again soon.' Said Hagrid standing up suddenly.

Hermione was a little puzzled. **Were we leaving?**

Draco stood up. 'Certainly will!' He said much to quickly and high pitched.

'Uh...bye then I guess.' Said Hermione following Draco out with some confusion.

When they were some way away Draco had looked crossly at her. 'I can't believe you just made me do that.'

Hermione had crossed her arms and looked sternly at him. 'Saying sorry was the least you could do after all the misery you have put that man through.'

Draco had continued looking annoyed but hadn't said anything else, knowing he would lose at that argument.

Two days later notices were being put up in the four houses about the farewell party for the seventh year students. It was to be a Ball that the entire school was invited to but there was no need to find partners to arrive in. That decision had been made by the staff who knew finding a partner would seriously distract everyone from their work. So everyone was to arrive individually.

Most people had received that bit of information with sighs of relief, especially from Harry who had never had much luck with girls. In fact he was yet to find himself a girlfriend. Cho had left the school the previous year but she had never again been interested in him. She had skipped from one boyfriend to another almost every term and Harry had lost all interest.

That wasn't to say girls didn't like him but the problem was that those girls were all frivolous little first and second years who giggled every time he passed them. At times he even hid from them because they sometimes followed him around. This caused him great annoyance but there wasn't anything he could do about it.

There had still been no sign of Estelle Edwards continuing her mischief though she still acted nastily. Hermione decided to dismiss what had happened with her, deciding to leave the wretched girl to her fate. She would one day reap the fruits of her actions.

Back at the Slytherin part of the castle, Draco was still shunned by his old friends. Though he didn't much care about his position, he still felt a bit lonely. But that didn't matter, he would only be there a few more days.

Adrian along with Pansy were the two new most popular Slytherins. She had abandoned Draco when he had lost his power and had looked to Pucey with adoration in her eyes. She now gave him cold glares whenever he was around but he ignored her. Anytime he made to remark at her stupidity Pucey would stand up threateningly. But all Draco had to do was flex his wrists and sneer wickedly at him and Pucey would walk away dragging the others with him. Though they ostracised him, they still held a little of the fear they once had for him.

The morning of the first exams arrived at last. It had stopped raining but was still dark and clouded. The students assembled in the Hall where they awaited instructions as to where they would be doing certain exams for certain subjects and which Professors would be taking them.

These Professors were the very same that had come to examine them in their fifth year. Hopefully things would turn out better than that time when Professor Umbridge had distracted them while trying to arrest Hagrid.

The crowd waited nervously and all the while were wishing good luck to their friends.

'Hermione you have nothing to worry about!' Harry said.

'Of course I do. What if I forget something important?' She said in a very worried voice.

Harry rolled his eyes. 'You never forget anything.'

'Hope you do well Hermione.' Came a very formal voice from behind her.

Hermione spun around to see Draco looking calm and collected as usual. 'Thankyou! You too.'

Harry stared at Draco, still unused to him talking to Hermione. Especially in front of him. Draco looked at him for a moment and looked as though he was about to say something but was cut off by Dumbledore's echoing voice.

'Everybody doing Divinations please line up on the right. You will be taken in a moment. Those doing Muggle Studies file on the left and those doing Ancient Runes remain in the centre.' Dumbledore instructed.

The students did as they were told immediately. Very soon a Professor was leading them away to their examination room. From where she stood in the room, Hermione waved a last good luck to Harry and Ron and lastly to Draco who simply smiled back at her encouragingly.


	15. Draco's Final Transformation

The last chapter finally done! Hope everybody liked the story, also hope it didn't drag on too much. My very last request is that everyone please review as it is the last opportunity to and you wouldn't want to miss this opportunity...right? But a BIG thankyou to everyone who continued reading my story through interesting and boring times, your support was great.

CHAPTER 15

Hermione stood in front of her full-length mirror studying the dress she was wearing. It was made from a beautiful sky-blue (her favourite colour) satin material that was tight fitting up the top but puffy below the hips. It was also a strapless gown fitted with a matching shawl around her shoulders and blue gloves for effect.

On top of her head was a sparkling tiara with blue emeralds. It was only small because she didn't want to over do herself. Her shoes were rather plain but matched with the dress though it didn't really matter as the long material hid it. Her make up was simple and the colours were natural because she disliked looking as though someone had taken out a paintbrush and wiped her face with it.

To finish, her hair lay around her shoulders in a curtain of light curls and a heck of a lot of hair spray. But the overall look was utterly beautiful and when Parvati and Lavender had entered in a fit of giggles, they had stopped immediately and gasped.

'Wow, Hermione you look stunning.' Parvati had admired.

'You really think so?' Hermione still wasn't completely sure of herself. What if something what out of place?

'Absolutely. But maybe some more lipstick and eye shadow? I have some in my drawer...just let me look.' Parvati was saying.

'Oh no! Please, I don't want to be a nuisance and I'd rather look plain.' Hermione said quickly.

'You don't look plain!' Lavender said. 'Where did you buy the dress?'

'My mother sent it over from Paris while she and father were there for a holiday. She sent me a few pictures to choose from and I had liked this the best.' Hermione answered, still examining herself.

'What did you two get?' She asked, for neither had begun dressing yet. In fact, if they didn't start immediately they would be late.

'You'll see. Lavender, bring them forward.' Parvati gestured to the cupboard.

Lavender brought out two dress cases and unzipped them carefully. 'Oh, they are beautiful!' Hermione said.

And they were. One was a blood-red gown with sparkling sequences and had two straps that intersected at the back. The other was a long white skirt with a golden top that tied at the neck. It had intricate designs and was made of silk.

'Though they won't look too majestic next to yours Hermione so make sure you aren't seen with us ok?' Parvati jested.

Hermione blushed. She didn't want to stand out too much in a crowd, only a little. Anyway, it wasn't as though she was trying to impress anybody in particular so it didn't matter what she looked like...

The Gryffindor girls took out their wands and transferred the dresses onto themselves in seconds, they did the same to their hair and the job was done. Then they quickly applied make up and placed their shoes on.

'All done except for the perfume. Oh, here it is.' She said. Hermione stared at them in astonishment.

'How did you do that so quickly?' She said with some annoyance. It had taken her much longer to decide how to wear her hair and to put on make up. She hadn't even thought of perfume yet!

'We planned and decided everything a few weeks ago.' Lavender said casually. 'We didn't want to take forever on the night as most people do. Things become too panicky.'

'I quite agree.' Said Hermione, realising she should have probably done the same. She had started panicking before when her hair wasn't sitting properly and didn't know what to do. It had taken her twenty minutes to sort it out. It seemed even magic had trouble with her hair.

Anyway, it didn't really matter since she was all ready to go. 'How long do we have?'

'About fifteen minutes. Oh I'm so nervous!' Parvati squealed.

'I don't see why, there isn't anything to be nervous about.' Replied Hermione practically.

'But it's our second last night here and it's a big event!' Lavender exclaimed as though Hermione was mad to even say such a ridiculous thing.

Hermione nodded in agreement for the sake of keeping the girl's mouth shut. She breathed deeply, telling herself how silly it was to feel nervous in such an instance. Suddenly she noticed a small butterfly in the pit of her stomach as she thought of a familiar pair of grey eyes upon her. As this thought lingered in her mind her nervousness steadily increased.

'I think I need to go to the bathroom.' She said suddenly, her face a little pale.

Lavender looked at her with knowing eyes. 'I thought just as much. She's as nervous as hell.'

Parvati nodded. 'I think I might have to follow her.'

-

Harry and Ron were ready to go with less than ten minutes left. Harry looked quite the same as he had looked at the Yule Ball in his fourth year with the green formal robes but this year Ron actually had new robes that were dark blue and there were no signs of frills, to his great relief.

Harry actually seemed very calm and collected, as he wasn't exactly looking forward to the Ball. It didn't excite any interest in him as there was no girl for him to meet up with and besides, he couldn't dance. He would probably spend the entire night standing by the food court.

Ron on the other hand was perspiring and fidgeting with his tie (the robes came with it). He had spent some time practicing how to slow dance because he would certainly need to now that he had a girlfriend. He couldn't wait to see how Louise looked and what she was wearing! He was also a bit nervous about the news that she would be coming with him to his home in two days. What would she think of his lifestyle?

Dean Thomas came into the Dormitory carrying a big bunch of red roses and wearing a flashy black suit.

'Who are those for?' Ron said, winking at him.

'Nobody.' Dean replied.

Ron gave him a peculiar stare. 'Ah come on, you can tell me.'

'No really, I'd rather not say.' Dean said again, this time in a defensive tone.

Ron frowned and turned back. 'What's wrong with him?' He mumbled to Harry who just shrugged.

'Five minutes anyway, we'd better head down now.' Harry suggested in a bored tone.

'Right.' Ron said promptly. 'Let's go.'

-

Draco made his way casually to the Great Hall, not wanting to seem eager. Not that he WAS eager or anything. In fact, he really didn't want to go at all but being Head Boy and everything he really didn't have a choice...

Anyway, to prove that he wasn't really interested in the occasion he had worn a simple black robe without tie or bow. He hadn't even slicked his hair back, not that it had anything to do with Hermione's comment about liking it that way. Really, it didn't!

Just then he began to hear the sound of Pansy's horrible whining voice coming from somewhere close by. This made Draco speed up considerably because she was the last person he wanted to bump into.

He had seen her back in the common room about an hour ago with her dress on and it would have looked nice if it hadn't been so tight fitting. The tightness made all her fat show up ten times worse and somehow made her legs look stubby as well. Yuck.

The Hall was quite packed by the time he arrived and there was little chance of finding people in the big crowd. The music had not yet begun to play and so there was a lot of annoying chatter buzzing about.

From the main entrance Draco saw Harry and Ron enter looking goofy as usual and he had the urge to go over and tease them about their costumes. However, he controlled his mind and stayed put.

By now all the staff including Dumbledore had assembled in the Hall wearing fancy robes and took their positions at different areas of the Hall so as to keep a clear watch on the students.

Dumbledore cleared his voice. 'Welcome everyone to this spectacular end of year party! I would like to congratulate all the seventh year students on their completion of their exams and wish them good luck in their future careers. But it isn't time to think of such things so I hope you enjoy the night. Our guests who have kindly accepted to be the band for tonight are the Cloudy Nine!'

Cheers erupted the Hall as the nine famous band members took positions on stage. They were a popular wizard rock band that was famous for having so many people amongst them. There were three guitarists (one playing the base), one drummer, two violinists, one keyboard player, one piano player and one saxophone player. They played music much like the old rock band Queen did (Dean Thomas had said to Harry once).

They began playing one of their most popular songs to start everyone off. It was a fast paced song that made everyone, including most teachers, at least tap their feet along to the beat. The energy of the song spread like a virus and the Hall was one huge sea of dancing figures.

Draco was the only restless person in the vicinity. He kept looking around to see if he could find someone. Yes all right, he was looking for Hermione. He hated admitting it but it was the truth.

'The party is going quite well.' Came a voice in his ear.

He spun around after a little shock to see the most beautiful person he had ever laid eyes on. He was about to question the person and ask their name when he realised it was Hermione. 'Wow, I hardly recognised you!'

'Really?' She blushed.

Draco realised that he had sounded as though he was admiring her. 'Well, I didn't mean it as a complement. Just that your hair and everything is different that's all...'

He mumbled, looking rather embarrassed. Hermione fought not to laugh. 'You look good too.'

'Oh thankyou, I hadn't meant...Wait, I didn't mean it that way!' This time Hermione did laugh.

'Would you care to dance?' She asked innocently.

'Uh, no I don't think so. I don't really dance.' He replied hastily.

'Really? Oh well, I'll see you later.' And she walked off into the sea of waving arms, though Draco could still sort of see her.

He was impressed when she started dancing. He didn't think Hermione was the dancing type but he had obviously been wrong. He saw that slime ball Neville Longbottom move over to where Hermione was dancing and try to join in although the buffoon had two left feet.

Draco had the urge to go and show the boy off the dance floor but realised he would have no way of explaining his actions. He therefore ground himself into a seat and began sipping some punch, all the while his eyes transfixed on where Neville might place his hands. Fortunately for Neville, his hands were kept to himself the entire time.

-

Ron was in his own little blissful world with only Louise in his eyes and the sound of music in the background. He danced beautifully, she thought. Hopefully he was dancing impressively as well apart from the occasional bump into other couples. But those were never his fault...

His concentration was only wavered for a moment when he saw his sister...holding a bunch or red roses.

He frowned. 'Where do you think she got those from?'

Louise looked a little worried when she saw who he was looking at. 'Oh, nobody! Really Ron, is that important now anyway?'

Ginny glanced toward where Ron was and her smile fell. She swiftly hid the flowers behind her back and moved away into the crowd. Fortunately Ron had turned back his attention to dancing, not to see Dean follow Ginny onto the dance floor.

-

Harry continued drinking as he watched everybody else dancing. He was shocked when Parvati approached him.

'Harry, you're not dancing with anybody?' She seemed surprised.

'Uh no.' He replied shortly.

'I was thinking, since we didn't really get to finish this at the Yule Ball, did you want to dance? Or are you too busy drinking?' She looked at him quizzically.

Harry was a little dazed by the question but also a bit bashful. 'Um, I suppose. But I have to tell you, I'm not a very good dancer.'

'That's all right! Just feel the music and do what comes to you.' She said cheerfully.

Harry noticed that she looked extremely sexy in her outfit. He let her lead him away.

-

Hermione started feeling a bit awkward dancing with Neville. He wasn't very good but she did feel kind of sorry for the poor boy. But he wasn't the one she wanted to dance with and so she wasn't exactly enjoying herself. And wasn't that the whole point of being here tonight?

There was a sudden crashing sound and a squeal and then the sound of Professor McGonagall's angry booming voice but it was muffled by the music. Only the people in the back part of the Hall could hear the distraction and were turning to see what had happened.

All Hermione could see was a very angry looking Estelle Edwards rushing off in a huff closely followed by a distraught looking girl.

This was Hermione's chance to stop dancing. She went closer to the scene to see McGonagall clearing up some spilt punch and broken glass with her wand. When she had left, Hermione ran over to Padma Patil who had been very close by and asked what had happened.

'I think that girl was trying to spike the punch!' She replied in an exasperated voice. 'I don't know why but it doesn't matter because she was caught and sent off to her room.'

'What did Professor McGonagall say?' Hermione asked.

'Just that she was lucky she was leaving soon anyway otherwise she would have been suspended. And she wasn't allowed back here tonight.' Padma said.

Hermione frowned. 'I don't know what's wrong with Estelle. She could be up there with the brilliant people but she always has to go and mess it up.'

Padma shrugged. 'I didn't know she was a troublemaker. But I suppose it doesn't really matter anymore.'

'No, it doesn't.' Hermione replied.

She turned around and came face to face with Draco. 'I suppose she got what she deserved.' He said.

'Oh, right!' Hermione jumped.

'Did I frighten you?' He said mockingly and grinned.

'Of course not!' Hermione said.

'Anyway, what are you doing here I thought you didn't dance.' She teased back.

'I can dance I just don't like to.' He said smugly.

'Sure.' Hermione rolled her eyes.

Suddenly, and slightly mysteriously, a slow song began to play and everyone fell into slow dancing.

'But I do enjoy dancing to slow music.' He offered her his arm and she was about to take it when they were rudely cut off.

'Malfoy...and Granger.' Came Adrian's slurring voice.

'Pucey.' Draco acknowledged with a defiant little nod. 'What do you want?'

'Me and the gang have been discussing some matters and after some persuasion from Pansy, we've decided to let you join us.' Pucey said.

'And what makes you think I would do that?' Draco said.

'Because we know you want to.' Pucey replied.

'Oh please come back!' Said Goyle who was standing behind Pucey and beside Crabbe.

Draco vaguely sensed Hermione's arm dropping but he didn't look at her. He was beginning to feel a strange pull on both sides of his brain.

By this time, without Draco realising it, Harry and Ron were both watching the scene carefully. Over by the Slytherins, Draco saw Pansy smiling innocently at him and one of the other boys yelled over at him to join them. It was so very tempting.

'Come on Draco, come back to your friends. You'll soon forget the Mudblood slut.' Pucey continued.

Hermione stepped backwards in shock. Ron and Harry raced to her side giving Pucey and Draco dirty looks.

'Why don't you just take your load of rubbish somewhere else.' Harry said violently.

'Watch your mouth Potter.' Pucey said threateningly.

'Or what, you'll rub your teeth on me?' Harry retorted.

Pucey stepped forward but stopped when he noticed Professor Sinistra watching the scene warily.

'Come on boys, let's leave before we get contaminated by this vermin.' Pucey spat.

Draco hesitated, looking from the Slytherins to Hermione and Harry and Ron who were both looking at him dangerously. He didn't know what to do. He hadn't stopped Pucey a moment ago when he was going to lunge at Harry. But then he didn't really like Harry. But what was he expected to do now?

'Come on Malfoy!' Pucey snapped.

Hermione didn't wait around any longer. She turned and headed for the door.

'Wait Hermione!' Harry and Ron raced after her, not paying attention to Draco.

As they left, Pucey turned a nasty grin to Draco. 'I'm glad to see you're back to your old self Malfoy. I was a bit worried seeing you with that stupid Mudblood.'

Draco boiled with rage. Why was he standing here listening to this foul excuse for a wizard and letting him insult Hermione?

'I think it's about time you stopped using that term. You're lucky I didn't punch you out when you insulted her before but I swear, if you dare utter another word I won't hesitate again.'

And with those last words said, Draco left their company.

-

Harry and Ron managed to catch up to Hermione after she had run outside into the chilly night air.

'Hermione are you okay?' Ron asked, his voice full of concern.

'I'm fine. I just want to be left alone.' She said in a shaky voice.

'Are you sure?' Ron asked.

'Yes.'

'You don't need Malfoy anyway.' Harry said firmly.

Hermione nodded. 'I really thought he had changed.'

Harry patted her shoulder. 'I guess an evil person can never change completely.'

It was on the tip of her tongue to defy his words but she decided he must be right. She had done everything in her power to change Draco but it obviously hadn't worked. He was probably with his friends laughing and joking nastily about her.

'You sure you don't want us to stay with you?' Ron insisted.

'No you two go ahead. I don't want you missing out on all that fun.' She said, holding back unwanted tears. This was ridiculous, she thought, crying over a Slytherin?

Harry and Ron hesitantly turned back toward the castle. They had almost reached the doors when Draco came rushing out almost knocking them over.

Harry and Ron glanced once at each other and then turned to see Draco running up to Hermione.

'Quick!' Ron said to him.

But Harry held him back. 'Wait Ron. I think he might be...apologising.'

'Don't be ridiculous Harry, this is Malfoy we're talking about.' Ron said resentfully.

'No Ron, I think we've caused enough trouble already. This is Hermione and Malfoy's business.' Harry said forcefully to himself just as much as to Ron because he knew it was true.

Ron looked at him through astonished eyes. 'But Harry, what if you're wrong and he isn't trying to make up?'

'Just look at them Ron.' Harry said.

Ron looked over to see Draco on his knees, trying to get Hermione to look at him.

'This is rather disturbing you know. I never thought I would see this happen.' Ron said finally, in a defeated voice.

'I know.' Said Harry softly. He lifted his wand and muttered a spell under his breath.

Ron attempted to hear it. 'What did you do?' He asked curiously.

'Come on Ron,' Harry said dismissively 'It's getting late.'

Harry managed to drag Ron back into the castle easily enough but wouldn't tell him what he had just done.

-

'Please Hermione just listen to me.' Draco begged.

'Why should I?' Hermione said, not looking at him properly.

'Why shouldn't you? I've left all those rotten people to come to you. Doesn't that show where my loyalty lies?' He reasoned.

His words were very convincing and Hermione calmed down.

'I suppose.' She said.

'Now will you at least look at me?' He asked.

Suddenly there was a sound close by and Hermione's skin jumped. 'What was that?'

'I don't know...' Draco said after a quick look around. 'Probably just an animal or something.'

But suddenly a whole bunch of little Christmas lights turned on amongst the bushes and trees that lay scattered around them. Looking closer, Draco realised that they were glow insects. Next minute, the birdbath Hagrid had installed turned into a lovely fountain and the water fell in a circle around it creative a tranquil atmosphere. Strangely none of these things disturbed him.

'Hermione...' He began, looking at her intently.

She shifted uncomfortably. 'What do you think is happening?'

Draco grew impatient. He grabbed her hand in his, her chin in the other.

'Hermione.' He repeated, this time more softly.

Hermione froze, her eyes fixed on his. What was he doing?

Very slowly, Draco bent closer to her face and their lips touched. It was just one small gentle kiss but it was everything.

Draco tightened his hold on her hand. 'Hermione, would you be my girlfriend?'

Hermione was silent for a moment, trying to register what was happening. It didn't take long.

'Yes, of course!' She flung herself into his arms happily and drowned herself in another blissful kiss.

-

The rest of the night went by joyously. Everybody had a wonderful time and a few people cried because it was the last time they would be together as Hogwarts students. They were all ready to further their educations at university or start early careers immediately. They were ready to begin new lives.

Hermione made arrangements to keep in contact with Draco after she left for home. She realised that he above everyone had really matured and changed. He had once been the most evil person in the school, destined to be one of Lord Voldemort's minions.

Yet everything had turned around. He had abandoned the path that his father had set for him and was now making his own decisions. He also had decided to right as many wrongs as possible so he had started sending sorry notes to everyone he had ever been nasty too. And that was a lot of notes.

Hermione had smiled to herself in the car with her parents as they drove to her English country home. She had always told Harry and Ron that magic was no way to solve problems. She had even convinced herself that Draco's transformation had been all her doing. But now she realised that it had all started by Harry and Ron getting involved. So technically it WAS magic that had changed Draco, or helped change Draco, but Hermione would NEVER admit that to her friends.


End file.
